HTF Final Destination
by MaliceKira
Summary: This is my first story from DA Rated T for Death, Swearing, Implied incest, talk of Rape, Nudity, Some yaoi, and etc. Rating might be changed in later chapters I gave the Tiger General and Buddhist Monkey names: Byakkoya and Zen Frankie is the genderbend of Flaky. I want everyone to post their reviews on my story.
1. 1

Happy Tree Friends © Mondo Mini Shows

Final Destination © New Line Cinema and Jeffrey Reddick

Story by Dominic Simmons

It can be years

It can be sudden

It can be painless

It can be agonizing

It can be clean

It can be gruesome

It can't be stopped

It can't be avoided

It is a natural force in existence and yet its' ways and appearances are sometimes unnatural

It is... death

It was 18:00 on the subway clock and a young woman with lovely scarlet hair was waiting for someone. "Where are they at?" she thought. "They promised we would meet at six and I'm the only one here." She scratched her hair and white flaks fell out. "Oh, dear," she said to herself. "I need to get better shampoo for my hair." "Yo, Flaky!" She turned to see who called her name and saw two boys and a girl coming towards her. The boy who called her name had blonde hair, the other light purple hair and freckles under his eyes and the girl had a red bow in her pink hair. "Cuddles! Toothy! Giggles!" exclaimed Flaky. "You guys made it!" "We wouldn't miss your birthday for anything." Cuddles said. "Is Flippy here yet?" Toothy asked. "No, but he said that he would be here at six." She answered. "Can't wait to see your boyfriend again?" teased Giggles. "H...he isn't my boyfriend!" Flaky blushed. "We're just friends." "Still, you must be happy that he's comin' home, right?" Toothy asked. "Today's your birthday and we're celebrating by going to Dante Street to see the fireworks." "Yeah! It'll be fun." Cuddles said cheerfully. "Oh, by the way Flaky, is there anything you want for your birthday?" "Well, um..." She thought about what she wanted, but then a pair of hands covered her eyes. "Don't move." whispered the stranger. Flaky's heart was beating like a drum as she thought about what the man wanted from her; maybe he wants her money, maybe he'll rape her or maybe he'll kill her. Then she remembered a move that she learned from a Buddhist monk and she knew that this was the best time to use it. "No means No!" Flaky yelled. She grabbed the stranger's arm and threw him on the ground. "Owww…" the young man moaned in pain. "Flaky! What the hell did you do that for?" said Toothy. When Flaky saw the man that she threw, her face turned red with embarrassment. He had light green hair under his beret and wore a camouflage jacket. "Oh Flippy!" gasped Flaky. "I am so sorry! I didn't know it was you! I'm very sorry!" "It's O.K., Flaky," He said as she helped him up. "It's my fault. I wanted to surprise you when I got here, but you surprised me by that reverse throw. Where did you learn that move?" "From a Buddhist monk," answered Flaky. "He's teaching me how to defend myself, but I never thought I would use it on you. I'm so sorry!" "It's fine," smiled Flippy as he patted her on the head. "I'm glad that you're learning how to protect yourself. I'm just happy to see your cute face again."

Flaky was touched by his kindness and loved his warm smile. She wanted to tell him how she feels about him, but she doesn't have the courage to do it. She was very shy and timid that she rarely got out and was afraid of everything. When she met Flippy, her life changed for the better. Thanks to him, Flaky made friends and got out more. She's still very timid, but she tries to be brave for Flippy. When he went on a mission in Iraq, Flaky was worried that he might be killed so she wrote letters to him and he would write back. When she heard that a bomb killed a group of soldiers at the camp where Flippy was stationed at, Flaky feared the worst. When the letters stopped coming, she began to have nightmares about him being killed in the most gruesome ways she could imagine. The nightmares stopped after six months when Flippy called Flaky to tell her that he's alright and he'll be home just in time for her birthday. He kept her promise and soon they would go see the fireworks.

"Oh! I almost forgot. I have something for you, Flaky." Flippy said. He reached into his bag and took out a small box. "Happy Birthday!" He said with a smile as he gave Flaky the present. When she saw Flippy smiling for her, she sighed in content as she held the box close to her chest. "Thank you, Flippy," Flaky smilied. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. "Thank you for everything." she whispered in his ear. "I'm glad to hear that, Flaky," Flippy blushed as he held her. "I would do anything for you." "Oh, Flippy..." Flaky said with admiration."Alright, you two lovebirds," Cuddles teased. "Flippy must be hungry after that long trip. So where do you want to eat at, 'Solider'?" "We should let Flaky decide where we should eat," He answered as Flaky let go of him. "After all it is her birthday. So where do you want go, birthday girl?" "Umm, well," said Flaky as she thought about it. "How about Disco's Eatery And Tanning House?" "Really?" Giggles said with disgust. "Why do you want to eat there? The owner is a pervert and he dances like it's still the 70s." "I know that," Flaky said. "But the food there is good and Disco is a good guy once you get know him." "Alright, it settled then!" Cuddles said with excitement. "We'll go to Disco's and after dinner, it's off to the fireworks!" "Fine then, we'll go," Sighed Giggles. "But, if Disco tries anything, I will kick him in the nuts so hard that he will never have kids!" "Hah! Sure you will, baby," chuckled Cuddles. "I bet you'll kick his ass." "Alright, you two," said Toothy. "We better get going, if we want to celebrate Flaky's birthday." "Yeah you're right," Flippy said. "Let's go, Flaky." "Sure," She smiled as she held his hand. They all walked torwds the exit, unaware that some one was going to Dante Street too, but with different plans.

They were twins who were eating when they saw Flaky throw Flippy to the ground. They both had forest green hair and a birthmark across their eyes that made it look like they were wearing masks. One of them wore a hat that made it easier to tell them apart. "Wow, Shifty," said the twin with the hat to his brother. "Did you see that chick flip that dude?" "Yeah, Lifty," Replied Shifty. "We should watch out for her." "Don't worry, brother," Lifty smiled. "No one knows about our plans, right?" "Yeah," Shifty answered with a smile. "At midnight, when everyone is distracted by the fireworks, we'll steal the diamond that they're showcasing for the event. We'll rob them all blind." "Yeah," Lifty chuckled. "We'll live like kings." The two thieves giggled as they left the subway station, not knowing that a third person was watching them. A young girl with light gray hair spied on Flaky and her friends as well as the twins. She wore a gray sweater and held a medium sized green doll in her arm. "Are... you... sure... Mr. Pickles?" She asked herself. "Are those people going to die?" "Yes, Lammy" an invisible voice answered. "I understand," She said emotionless. "If that's what you say, then I'll go to die too." She held the doll close to her chest as she followed them out of the subway station. "Last call!" the Intercom shouted. "Last call to your Final Destination!"


	2. Apparition

Happy Tree Friends © Mondo Mini Shows

Final Destination © New Line Cinema and Jeffrey Reddick

Story by Dominic Simmons

Chapter 2: Apparition

11:25 P.M. Dante Street  
"I'm glad that I'm out of that uniform," Flippy said as he and everyone walked down the street. He now wore a black shirt under a light green camouflage jacket, green pants with brown boots and black fingerless gloves. He still had his beret and dog tags, but other that, he looked like a normal man in his twenties. "I'm glad that Disco let me change in his bathroom and I'm grateful that he's hanging on to my uniform." ""It was nice that Disco offered a free tanning session, too." Flaky said as she held his hand. "Thank you for dinner, guys." "Don't mention it," smiled Cuddles. "Tonight's your night, Flaky." "He's right," Giggles said. "We would do anything for you. So are you going take Disco's offer?" "I don't know," Flaky answered. "I heard that tanning cause cancer." "Well doesn't everything?" laughed Toothy. "Yeah!" Cuddles chuckled. "Hey! Look who's here!"

He pointed to a boy and girl who were at a candy store. The boy looked like he was in his teens and wore glasses that were covered by his light blue hair. He wore a light blue t-shirt with a pocket protector and tan shorts. The girl, who looked a little older than the boy, had long indigo hair with a light blue streak in the middle and had a pink flower pin that held her hair in a pony tail, she wore a light blue sweater, a long blue blouse, and had a necklace with a tree shaped charm.

"Hey, Sniffles! Petunia!" Toothy yelled as he waved his arm. They noticed him and waved back. "Oh, Hey guys!" said Petunia as the group approached her and Sniffles. "We thought that you two wouldn't make it." Giggles smiled as she hugged Petunia. "Yeah," said Sniffles. "We wouldn't miss Flaky's birthday for anything." "Thank you, Sniffles," Flaky said cheerfully. "So what are you two doing here?" "We're waiting for Nutty," answered Petunia. "He's inside getting candy for you." "That is, if he hasn't eaten it all." Sniffles sighed. "Oh Flaky, I got something for you." He reached into his backpack and pull out a book. "It's about Japan," He said as he handed her the book. "I know that you want to go there one day, so this might help you prepare for what's coming." "Thank you Sniffles," She said with a smile. "I'll make sure that this book will save my life." "I have something for you, too." Petunia said. She reached into her purse and pulled out a small blue perfume bottle. "It's from Azrael's bouquet," Petunia smiled. "It's made to promote freshness to your body and will have boys fall head over heels for you." "Um, Thanks?" Flaky said. "Don't mention it!" Petunia said cheerfully as she handed her the bottle. "I just want you to be fresh for your birthday." "Well thank you, Petunia" Flaky said as she put the bottle in her pocket. "I'm sure that this will..." "FLAKY! FLAKY!" The load voice startled her and made her drop her book. She saw the young man who shouted her name coming out of the candy store. He had bits of candy in his lime green hair and the strangest thing about him was his left lazy eye. He wore a light green shirt that was larger than him and his baggy pants nearly fell off as he jumped around. "Hey, Nutty," Sniffles said. "I see that you have Flaky's gift." "Oh, it's just Nutty." Flaky sighed in relief as she reached down to pick up her book. When she picked it up, she noticed it opened to a page about the Atomic Bombing of Hiroshima. She felt like it meant something, but she shrugged it off when Nutty come towards her. "Happy Birthday, Flaky!" He smiled. He handed her a black box with a skull on it. "Oh how sweet, Nutty," Flaky said as she opened the box. "Thank yo..." She paused when she saw what was inside the box. "Um, Nutty," Flaky said with a fake smile. "Did you have some chocolate?" "No," He  
answered. "What gave you that idea?" "Half the box is empty," She said with an annoyed look on her face. "And the rest of it looks like has been tasted." "Sorry," Nutty blushed. "I couldn't help myself." "It's alright," She smiled. "At least I don't have to worry about you eating the cake." "Yeah!" Toothy laughed. "Oh, Flaky, I need to get your gift. I'll be right back." "Wait for us," Giggles said. "Cuddles and I need to get our gifts too. Can we all meet up at Clockwork Tower?" "Sure, guys," Flippy said. "Besides it's a great spot to see the fireworks." "Good!" Cuddles said cheerfully. "We'll see you later, guys."

As he, Giggles, and Toothy walked away from them, Flaky suddenly felt a weird chill. It penetrated her body and touched her soul as if it was the hand of the dead. She turned her head to where wind came from and saw Lammy staring at her with murderous intent in her emerald green eyes. "Are you O.K.?" Flippy ask when he saw her shivering. Flaky turn her back to see that the strange woman disappeared. "Yea...yeah," She said as she shrugged it off. "I'm just a little cold. "Here, wear this" He said. He took off his jacket and placed it around Flaky's shoulders. "Aren't you goanna get cold?" She asked with concern. "I'll be alright," He smiled. "I just don't want you to catch a cold on your birthday." "Thank you, Flippy." She blushed. "Come on, you two," Petunia said as she, Nutty, and Sniffles walked towards the clock tower. "Let get going if we want to make it to the show." She didn't look where she was going and bumped into Lifty. "Hey, watch where you're going!" He yelled. "I'm sorry," Petunia said. "Oh, don't be sorry, just think for one damn second!" Lifty said in anger. "Hey calm down, bro," Shifty said as he caught up with his brother. "She didn't do anything." "Hey, Shifty, look whose here." Lifty said as he pointed to Flaky and Flippy. "It's that chick who tossed that army boy." "You... You two saw that?" Flaky blushed. "Yeah," Shifty said with a charming smile. "I'm impressed by your technique, throwing a man of the military. Did you teach her that move, Mr. umm...?" "My name is Flippy," He answered. "And no I didn't teach Flaky that move. In fact I just returned from six months in Iraq." "Then you must be weak, 'Sergeant'." taunted Shifty. "What?" Flippy ask in anger. "You heard me," Shifty smiled. "I mean, why else would the army send you back?" "Flippy isn't weak!" Exclaimed Flaky. "Oh, how pathetic," Lifty laughed. "Your own bitch is defending ya." "What did you did call her?!" Flippy said. "I said she's a bitch so what?" "Guys, let's be civilized," Sniffle said in caution. "We're all adults here, so let's come to a..." "Oh, shut it, Four-eyes!" Lifty interrupted. "Hey, don't talk him like that, you kleptomaniac!" Petunia shouted. "Uh, Petunia," Nutty said timid. "Maybe you should stay out of this." "Shut up and hold my earrings!" She said.

Everyone was arguing at each other, expect for Nutty and Shifty who remained quiet while Flaky and Sniffles tried calm down everyone. "Apologize to Flaky!" "Make me, Punk!" "Please stop!" "What in da hell is goin' on here?" Everyone stopped fighting and turned their attention to Toothy, Cuddles, Giggles, and a man with an orange afro in a golden disco suit. "Disco!" Nutty said in excitement. "What are you doing here?" "We ran into him while getting Flaky's gift," Giggles said grimly. "He's going to see to the fireworks too, unfortunately." "It's was lucky I ran into these two," Disco smiled. "So what are all of ya guys and gals fightin' about?" "It's these two, Disco," Petunia answeared. "They started it." "Hey shrew off!" Lifty said. "Lifty, please watch your mouth," Shifty whispered in malice tone. "Or do you want to ruin our plans?" "Fine," Lifty said begrudged. "I apologize for my brother's behavior," Shifty said with a charming smile. "And I'm sorry for what I said, Mr. Flippy. Can you forgive me and forgive what my brother said about your girlfriend?" "O.K." He answeared flatly. "But your brother has to apologize to Flaky." "Fine," Lifty huffed. "I'm sorry for calling you a bitch, Miss. Flaky." "Sure," Flaky said. "Never call Flippy weak, again." "That's groovy!" Disco said cheerfully. "We better get going if you kids want to see the fireworks. You kids ain't getting any younger!" "You're right," Toothy agreed. "Let's go!"

Everyone walked toward to clock tower as the small hand was twenty minutes away to midnight. The ebony tower stood before them, overlooking the city. The most interesting part of the Tower was the clock itself, the roman numbers were dark golden and the hands blood red. The street was a blazed with excitement, there were many stores fill with people from the city and the moonlight gave the clock tower an eerie, yet elegant look. "Today is great," Cuddles said. "We get to celebrate Flaky's birthday and The Anniversary of the clock tower." "What so important about a lame tower?" Shifty asked with arrgonts. "You're not from around here, are you?" Sniffles said. "This clock tower is the symbol of Monomedia City, designed by the great Dante Amelia." "Who?" "Do you live under a rock? Dante was an important woman in Monomedia City history. She helped found this town and this clock tower was designed by her. She was an inspiration for this city and the tower was her last work and is now the proud symbol of our city." "Interesting," Shifty said. "How old is it anyway?" "Tonight it'll be 90 years old," Sniffles answeared. "So that's why this year they're going to have fireworks in the celebration." "This where Flippy and I first met," Flaky said as she held Flippy's hand. "Right, honey?" "Yeah, I remember," He blushed when she called him honey. "You were alone and scared of everything. Remembered when you were crying and I tried help you by buying you an ice cream cone?" "Yes, I do," She smiled. "But then you slipped on a banana peel and you had ice-cream over your face." "Yeah," He chuckled. "But I made you laugh and I knew that helped you allot. I'm surprised by much you grown, Flaky, I mean you have friends now and you've become less paranoid." "All thanks to you, Flippy," She said with admiration in her eyes. "I'm here, because you're here and I thank you from the button of my heart."

"That's beautiful, Flaky," Toothy said. "Oh, by the way, here's my gift!" He handed her a folded outfit tied with a black belt. "Wonder what it is?" She smiled as she untied the black rope. It was a white karate with a red slash from the right shoulder to the left hip. "A Karate Gi!" Flaky said cheerfully. "Just what I needed! Now I have one for my self-defense class."I have your gift," Giggles smiled. "But you have come with me to get it." "What?" Flaky said with a confused look on her face. "Come on!" Giggles said as she took Flaky's hand and they ran inside a store. "I'm glad that she having a good time," Flippy smiled. "Seeing her smile was the first thing I wanted to do when I got back." "Yeah," Toothy said. "So what did you get for Flaky?" "Its surprise guys," He said. "I want to give it to her at midnight." "Hey guys!" Giggles exclaimed. "Look at our birthday girl." "I feel silly, Giggles," Flaky said. "Do I have to?" "Yes! Flippy will love it." "If you say so," When Flaky came out, everyone was surprised. She was now wearing a long blood red dress that exposed her right leg accommodated by a laced choker around her neck and ruby red slippers. She was so beautiful as if an angel had fallen to earth to be with the one she loved. "So what do you think?" Flaky asked shyly. "You look great!" Toothy smiled showing his buck teeth. "Damn girl! You're stylin' now!" Disco exclaimed. "I love it!" Petunia smiled. "Thanks guys," Flaky smiled. "What do you think, Flippy?" "You look beautiful," He answered. "But I think you beautiful just the way you are." "Flippy, that's sweet." Flaky blushed.

"Here's my gift, Flaky!" Cuddles said as he broke that tender movement. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a sliver necklace with a golden hook. "I hope you like it," He smiled as he dangled the hook near his eye. "It's from Jacks and Sparrow." "Thank you," She said as he hand her the necklace. "I'll try it on... Ouch!" "What's wrong?" Flippy asked as she held her finger. "I'm fine," She answered. "I just pricked my finger, see?" She showed him her finger which was slowly drawing blood. "Here, let me help you," Flippy said. He tore off a small piece cloth off his shirt and wrapped it around Flaky's finger. "Thank you, Flippy," Flaky smiled. "Oh, it's nothing," He said. "I'm just looking out for you." "No, not for this," She said. "For everything you have done for me. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't the person I am now. You saved me, Flippy, and I'm forever grateful for what you did." Flippy was touched by what she said, he loved Flaky with all his heart and he knew that she loved him, too. "Thank you, Flaky." He said as he put the necklace around her neck. "Flaky, I been meaning to ask you this." "What is it?" She asked. "Flaky," He said as reached into his pocket. "Will you mar..." "Flaky, is that you?"

Everyone turned to the person who called out her name and saw a young man with sky blue hair and a red eye band tied around his head. He wore a light blue undershirt with a denim jacket and light blue jeans. "Splendid!" Flaky exclaimed. "Great," Flippy groaned under his breath. "The "Hero" is here." "I didn't recognize you at first, Flaky" Splendid smiled as he hugged her. "You look elegant!" "Thank you, Splendid," She blushed as he released her from his embrace. "Oh! Guess whose back from Iraq!" "Oh, you're back," He said disappointed when he saw Flippy. "I thought you died in a bomb explosion, but I see that you're still alive." "I missed you, too" Flippy said with a fake smile. "You arrogant bastard." He said under his breath. "Well, I'm glad that you're here," Splendid smiled. "If it makes Flaky happy, then I'm happy." "I'm glad that you're here," Flaky smiled. "But, didn't you say that you wouldn't be here because of work?" "Yeah," He answered. "But after that my partner and I busted that meth lab on 23rd Street, our boss let us have a day off." "Oh my! Did you get shot?" Petunia asked. "Naw," He boasted. "My partner was glazed a bit, but other that, we got out of there alive. Can't say the same thing about their boss." "Wow Splendid, you're so awesome!" Toothy said. "Not only this is your fifth drug bust, but you're the youngest cop to become Lieutenant at age 21." "Oh stop," Splendid blushed. "I'm not that great." "You could say that again." Flippy said under his breath. "Oh, I wanted to asked you something Flippy," Splendid said. "What rank are you again?" "I'm a sergeant," He answered. "At least I was before I was demoted down with two other soldiers to private." "Oh, what did you do?" Splendid pestered. "We... um," Flippy hesitated for a bit. "Tapered the Major's toilet and well..." "Well what?" Sniffles asked. "It exploded when he used it and he smelled like shit for three weeks." Flippy blushed. "Oh my god! That's priceless!" Splendid laughed. "Yeah..." Flippy said with a forced smile. "_Restrain yourself, Flippy,"_ He thought to himself as Splendid laughed at him. "_Don't smack him upside the head while Flaky is here_."

"So Flaky," Splendid said as he catches his breath. "Today's your birthday, right?" "Yes, Splendid, it is," She answered. "I'm having a great time and I enjoyed the gifts that everyone gave me." "Well, I think that you'll love my gift," He smiled. "Guess what I got you." "A pompous ass?" Flippy smirked. "Cute, but no," Splendid answered flatly. "Here you go Flaky and Happy Birthday!" He reached into his pocket, pulled out two slips of paper and handed them to her. "What are these?" She asked as she read them. "Oh my God! Cruise tickets to Japan!" "What?" Flippy said in disbelief. "How the hell could you afford those?" "I won them in a radio contest," Splendid answered. "I was caller number 13. I guess Lady Luck loves me." "Goddamn it, I hate you so much." Flippy hissed under his breath. "What are you mad about, Flippy?" Flaky asked. "You're going on the cruise with me too." "What!?" He and Splendid both exclaimed. "My older brother mailed me two tickets from Japan," She said. "And now that I have one more, you, me, and my little brother can go on the cruise together." "Wait! What are you going to do with the other ticket?" Splendid asked. "I don't know," She answered. "The tickets say that the cruise isn't until 7/09/19, which is only 4 months away, so unless you want to come, I might just sell it." "It's alright," He said, hiding all his disappointment behind a smile. "You can do whatever you want with those tickets, I don't mind one bit." "I guess Lady Luck just dumped you." Flippy teased. "Thank you, Splendid!" Flaky smiled. "And thank you everyone, for making this the best 19th birthday ever!" "I'm glad that you're happy," Cuddles said. "We would do anything for you." "Hey guys, look!" Toothy pointed to the tower's clock. "It's almost time!" The hands were thirty seconds away from midnight and everyone looked to the skies. "Let's count down everyone!" Giggles said. "Ten! Nine! Eight!" "Seven! Six!" Every joined in with her. "Five! Four! Three! Two! On!" When hands were the twelve, the bell rang and the sky exploded with bright colors and loud sounds. "Let's go, Lifty," Shifty whispered to his brother. "Let's begin." "Alright, bro," He smiled. They sneaked away from the group when everyone was distracted by the fireworks. "Happy birthday, Flaky!" Everyone cheered. "Thank you guys," Flaky smiled. "This has been the best…"

Suddenly they felt a small rumbling from the ground, it surprised everyone, but they relaxed after the shaking stopped. "Maybe it was just the fireworks," Cuddles chuckled. Then the ground violently shook, almost causing everyone to fall and set off several car alarms near the tower. "What's going on?!" Giggles screamed as the ground continued to rumble. "It's an earthquake!" Sniffles shouted. "We have to stay away from the buildings!" The street was filled with panic as the quake caused several shops to collapse in, killing everyone that was inside. Flaky and everyone tried to stay together, but the chaos separated Sniffles, Petunia, and Disco from the group. Sniffles was pushed down by panicked crowd and his glasses came off, leaving his vision blurry. "Where are they?" He said he crawled on the ground, frantically looking for his glasses. Then he heard a small crack and he realized what is it was. "My glasses!" He exclaimed. He found they and he put them back on his face, only to find that one of the lens were shattered. "Damn it!" He shouted. He tried to get up, but the shaking made it more difficult. Suddenly, two beams of lights came at him and with no time to react, the car smashed him into a wall, killing him instantly.

"Sniffles!" Petunia cried. "It's too late!" Disco said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the chaos. They tried to get back with their friend but the earthquake made it almost impossible. As the ground continued shake, it loosen the 2 off from the tower and it flew down toward Disco and Petunia. "Guys, Look out!" Flaky screamed. When they turned to see the number coming at them, it severed Petunia in half from the head to her pelvis. "Holy Crap!" Disco screamed as he let go of her left side of her body. He stood in shock as Petunia's organs fell out of her body and then he vomited on the ground. "Get out of the way!" He saw the truck coming at him and jumped out of its path before he could get crushed. Unfortunately, he didn't see where he jumped to and landed backward on an opened power box. He screamed in pain and his body danced wildly as 10,000 volts went through his body and he stopped moving when his heart exploded inside his chest. "Disco!" Nutty screamed. He run from the group to Disco's body, believing that he was still alive. "Nutty, don't!" Flippy yelled after him. "We need to stay together!" "Disco could be still alive!" Nutty replied. "Maybe we can.." Before could he finish, the quake knocked him down and shattered his kneecap on impact. "Ahhhh! My leg!" Nutty wailed in pain. "I can't get up!" "Hang on, Nutty!" Toothy cried out. "We're coming!" But before they could react, the quake knocked Flaky down and debris came raining down on top her from a store behind. "Flaky, watch out!" Flippy screamed when he ran toward her. He pushed her out of harm's way but was buried under the rubble. "Flippy!" Flaky cried. Then out nowhere, a panicked crowd came rushing towards the fallen Nutty and trampled his body. "Stop!" Splendid ordered, but his voice was drowned out by quake. "Please, Stop!" Nutty begged as he felt the crowd stepping on his arms, legs, back, and neck. "I said stop!" Splendid yelled again. When the crowd didn't listen to him, he pulled out his gun and fired two shots in the air. Soon everyone froze when they heard the shots and at the same time, the shaking stopped. "Everyone clear out!" Splendid ordered as his point the gun at them. They followed his demand and left. "Is he O.K.?" Toothy asked as he, Cuddles and Giggles followed Splendid to Nutty's body and saw that it was too late. He laid on the ground motionless while blood steeped out of his body, forming into a crimson pool. "Oh, Nutty!" Giggles sobbed. "Wait, where's Flaky?" Splendid said.

They saw her going through the wreckage, looking for Flippy. "Flippy!" Flaky cried as she franticly dug. "Where are you?" She soon found his hand and pulled him out of the rubble. Her heart nearly stopped when she saw that he wasn't breathing and that blood was dripping from his head. "Wake up, Flippy!' She sobbed as she pushed down her hands on his chest repeatedly. "Please, wake up!" She was ready to perform mouth to mouth , but when her lips were almost close to his, Flippy opened his eyes and blushed when he thought that Flaky was going to kiss him. "Flaky, what are you doing?" He asked with a nervous look on his face. "Flippy! You're alive!" Flaky said as she helped him up to his feet. "Are you O.K., Flaky?" He asked as he checked her body for wounds. "Don't worry about me!" She said trying to hold back her tears. "You're bleeding!" "What?" He checked his head and realized that his skull was almost cracked open. "It's my fault!" Flaky cried. "If you didn't push me out of the way, maybe you wouldn't have gotten hurt." "Don't blame yourself, Flaky," He said as he hugged her. "I know that you would never try to hurt me and I will always protect you with my life. Because… I… I love you." "Flippy, I… I…" She stammered and sobbed into Flippy's chest.

Not too far away, Lifty and Shifty were still alive and were planning their next move. "Let's get the hell of here before we get killed." Lifty said to his brother. "For once, I agree with you, brother." Shifty replied. They ran toward the parking lot near the clock tower and found that Splendid's police car was undamaged. "What luck! That dumbass left the doors unlock." Shifty said as they entered the car. "All I have to do now is hotwire it and we're home free." He went under the driver's seat and opened up the power control. "Hey! Stop!" Splendid yelled when he saw them in his police car. "Crap!" Lifty said. "Hurry up!" "Don't rush me!" Shifty said as he tampered with the wires. "I almost finished." "Freeze!" Splendid ordered as he ran towards the twins. "Hurry up! Hurry up! Hurry up!" Lifty said frantic. "I got it!" Shifty smiled as he connected the two wires. "Step on it!" Lifty hit the gas and drove backwards, almost hitting Splendid. "Get back here!" He yelled as he ran after them. "Kiss our asses, Popo!" Lifty sneered as he opened the widow and gave Splendid the bird. "Don't get him mad bro," Shifty smiled. "Or else he might 'stop' us." They giggled as they drove towards the entrance with Splendid chasing them.

Meanwhile, Flaky and Flippy met up with everyone in the middle of the street. "Is everyone alright?" Flippy asked. "Sniffle, Petunia, Disco, and Nutty are dead," Toothy answered. "But everyone else is ok. How about you two?" "My skull has been cracked, but we're O.K." "Thank god this is over." Giggles sighed. Then the ground suddenly violent shook again, causing buildings to fall near the entrance of Dante Street, crushing people and blocking the pathway. "Holy Shit!" Lifty yelled as he swerved out of the way of the rubble. "Lifty, Look out!" Shifty screamed. They missed a firework launcher and crashed into another car. "Owwww!" Lifty groaned as he pressed down on the air bag. "Shifty, are you OK?" He saw that his brother was knocked out by the crash and they were stuck inside the car. "Great! How could this get any worse?" He said irritated. The firework launcher that they avoided was aim at them and the quake caused it to activate. With it ready to fire, it released a rocket that hit the car the twins were in and caused to it explode.

The explosion caused shrapnel to fly out, one hit Splendid in the leg and one piece flew at Toothy like a ninja star and severed his head from his neck. "Oh my god!" Giggles screamed as Toothy's blood sprayed all over everyone. "We have to save Splendid!" Cuddles exclaimed. They run over to Splendid, but when they were all together, the ground cracked below them and the shaking causing Giggle and Cuddles to fall in, but Cuddles grabbed on the edge while Giggles hung on to his legs. "Help us!" He begged as he was losing his grip. Splendid seized Cuddles' wrist and tried to pull them up. Flippy and Flaky joined to help them, but the quake only made it worst. "Hang on, Guys!" Splendid ordered. Then he noticed Lammy nearby, watching them struggle to save Cuddles and Giggles. "Hey, Madam! Help us!" He yelled. She just stood there, ignoring his cries for help. "Are you deaf?" Flippy shouted. "We need hel..." Then out of nowhere, a huge shard of glass come down a sliced Splendid's hand clean off, causing Cuddles and Giggle to fall into the crack and they were crushed when it closed up back up. "My hand!' Splendid shrieked in pain. "Splendid!" Flaky screamed in terror as blood come gushing out of his arm. "Don't move around!" Flippy demanded. "Or you'll lose too much blood!" Then they heard a loud chime from behind them and saw that the clock tower was falling down on them. Flaky screamed as the tower was going to crushed them and Lammy just laughed manically. "Noooooo!" She screamed.

"Flaky are you, O.K.?" Flippy asked. Flaky woke up to see that looked around her and saw that everything was normal. "It was just a dream," She thought to herself still terrified of what she saw. "It seemed so real," "Oh, I want to asked you something Flippy," Splendid said. "What rank were you again?" "I'm a sergeant," He answered. "At least I was before I was demoted down with two other soldiers to private." "Oh, what did you do?" Splendid pestered. "We... um," Flippy hesitated for a bit. "Tapered the Major's toilet and well..." "Well what?" Sniffles asked. "It exploded when he used it and he smelled like shit for three weeks." Flippy blushed. "Oh my god! That's priceless!" Splendid laughed. "Yeah..." Flippy said with a forced smile. "It's happening," Flaky began to tremble. "It's going on like the dream." "So Flaky," Splendid said as he catch his breath. "Today's your birthday, right?" "Y... yes," She hesitated. "Well, I think that you'll love my gift," He smiled. "Guess what I got you." "A pompous ass?" Both she and Flippy said. "Flaky!" Splendid said astonished. "I'm sorry," She blushed. "It just slipped out "Well I forgive you," Splendid smiled. "Here you go Flaky and Happy Birthday!" "Its cruise tickets, right?" She asked. "Yeah," He said. "How did you know?" "Oh God," She said to herself. "It's going to happen." "Is something wrong?" Cuddles asked. "We have to get out of here." She whimpered. "What?" Sniffles said. "We have to get out of here!" She screamed. "Everyone's going to die!" "Flaky, what you talking about?" Giggles asked. "I... I saw it..." She stammered. "At midnight... there's going to be a... an earthquake... It's going to block the entrance... and... and the tower will... will fall!" "Flaky, calm down!" Flippy said as he held her in his arms. "It was just a bad dream." "It's wasn't a dream!" She sobbed into his chest. "It was real!" "Hey, will you keep your slut down!" Lifty yelled. "If you don't I will!" "You know what! I'm tired of your attitude!" Sniffles said as he walk up to Lifty. "You got something to say, dumbass?" Lifty asked aggressively. "Not be technical, but you're the dumbass!" Sniffle answered. "Why you little bastard!" He yelled in anger. "Lifty, please don't start a fight," Shifty begged his brother. "Remember our plan?" "Screw the plan!" He screamed. "This guy deserves an ass kicking!" He threw a punch at Sniffles, but he dodged it and he hit Giggles in the eye instead. "Owwww!" She yelled in pain. "Giggles!" Cuddles exclaimed. "How dare you!" He lunged at Lifty but jumped into Shifty, knocking them both down to the ground. The fall made several items fall out of Shifty's jacket. "Hey that's my wallet!" Toothy exclaimed. "Petunia's rings and Nutty's candy!" "You little thief!" Petunia said. "Heh... heh... heh..." Shifty laughed weakly. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I gotta run!" He snatched everything and ran towards to the exit. "Hey came back here!" Nutty yelled. He, Toothy and Petunia ran after him while Disco and Splendid restrained Lifty. "Let me go!" He screamed as he struggled against them. "You're coming with me," Splendid said as he handcuffed Lifty. "You have the right to remain silent and anything you say or do will be used against you." "F***k off!" Lifty yelled as he was being dragged by Splendid and Disco outside the street. "We need to leave!" Flaky said as she saw the hand of the clock was two minutes away to 12. "Everyone is going to die!" "Alright, we'll leave," Flippy said. "Are you guys coming with us?" "Sure," Sniffles answered. "I have a paper I need to finish for class tomorrow." "We coming too," Cuddles said as he helped Giggles up. "I want give that thief a piece of my mind." "We have to hurry!" Flaky sobbed. She took Flippy's hand and ran towards the way out of Dante Street. "Hey wait for us!" Giggles said as she and everyone else followed them. Unbeknownst to them, Lammy saw what unfolded, and followed them as well. "Don't worry, Mr. Pickles," She said to herself. "I'll make sure that they'll all die."

23:59 Outside of Dante Street

"Ow! Okay ok I give up!" Shifty struggled as Nutty and Toothy held his arms behind his back. "Don't squeeze too hard!" "Maybe you should of thought of that before you stole from us." Petunia glared. "Yeah!" Toothy said. "But I wonder what Flaky was freaking out about." "Maybe it was about these two." Splendid said they turn to see that everyone was here: Lifty being held by Disco and Splendid, Cuddle holding Giggles up, Sniffle was catching his breath, and Flaky held Flippy's hand. "I'm glad that this fiasco is over," Splendid said as he handcuffed Shifty. "I'm going back to get my car, dose anyone want to come?" "No! We can't go back!" Flaky screamed. "Everyone is going to die!" "Flaky, Calm down," Splendid said. "No one's going to die." "Say who are you?" Sniffles asked when he noticed Lammy. She didn't answer and went back towards Dante Street. "Wait! Don't go back!" Flaky said as she block Lammy's path. "Relax," Cuddles smiled. "No one's going to die." Then the ground began to sake, nearly knocking everyone down. "It's an earthquake!" Sniffles yelled. They heard people screaming and saw that the street was completely blocked by rubble, trapping everyone inside Dante Street. Everyone looked in terror as the tower fell and Flaky broke down and cried uncontrollable when it made giant thud that echoed throughout the city. Thanks to her, her friends and three other people survived the tremor, but now, their troubles are far from over.

End Act 2


	3. Doubt

Happy Tree Friends © Mondo Mini Shows

Final Destination © New Line Cinema and Jeffrey Reddick

Story by Dominic Simmons

Chapter 3: Doubt

1:00 A.M., East Monomedia Police Station

It was about an hour after the earthquake and everyone was waiting inside the station. Flaky was out of her dress and since she left her clothes at the shop, she had to wear a red t-shirt and blue jeans at the lost and found, which made her look like a guy. She was still shaken by what happened and Flippy held her close to comfort her. Her friends were tired, Giggles held an icepack to her black eye, and Disco was trying to call his employee. The twins were behind a jail cell, angered that they didn't get rich. Lammy just sat down coldly, holding her doll near her chest. "Why are we here?" Toothy sighed. "We didn't do anything wrong." "I wonder if our roommate is alright, Sniffles." Nutty said. "I'm sure that he is," Sniffles replied. "Although, that Neanderthal is such a deep sleeper, I don't think he could feel the quake." "I can't reach my idiot employee," Disco said as he closed his cell-phone. "He better not be death that moose shit for brains." "Did you call my boyfriend, too?" Petunia asked. "He was working over-time at the construction site while I was out." "He's alright, girl," Disco smiled. "He's commin' here as soon as he can." "Thank god," She sighed in relief. "So Flaky, how did you know about the earthquake?" "I…I just it," She trembled. "I saw it before it happened." "Maybe she was the one behind the earthquake." Lifty said behind the cell. "Oh be realistic!" Sniffles said in annoyance. "How can one person cause an earthquake?" "Alright, everyone calm down," Splendid said. "My partner's coming here any moment." And right on cue, the door opened to reveal a young man with deep dark red hair. He look almost like Splendid, but wore a red law force jacket with red pants and blue eye band tied around his head. "I'm officer Splendont," He said as he pulled out his badge. "And now that I'm here, Splendid and I can start with questioning each one of you." "Why?" Petunia asked. "It's protocol," Splendid said. "Don't worry, it'll be quick." "Come with us, Miss Flaky," Splendont ordered. "I'll… I'll be alright," She said to Flippy. "Please wait for me." "I will," Flippy said. She got up from her seat and followed the two enforcers in to a separate room. "What do they want from us?" Flippy sighed. "Flaky wasn't the one who destroyed Dante Street." "(I don't understand, Mr. Pickles)" Lammy said in French. "(You said that the quake should have killed them all.)" "Who's Mr. Pickles?" Flippy asked. "And you knew about the quake, too?" Lammy was shocked that he could understand her. "You can speak French, Flippy?" Giggles asked. "Yeah," He answered. "One of my friends in the army taught me a few words." "And judging by her face, she understands English too." Sniffles pointed to Lammy. She remained silent to the question Flippy asked her. "I'll ask again," He said firmly. "« Qui est m. cornichons et commentaire A-vous que le tremblement de terre allait se passer? » « Je vais répondre uniquement à la police ». She replied coldly. « Je ne répondrai pas à un soldat. » "What did she say?" Nutty asked. "She said that she'll only answer to the police," Flippy answered. "And she won't tell me anything because I'm a soldier."

"Would you like anything to drink, Flaky?" Splendid asked as he and Splendont sat down in front of her. "Water, coffee, or soda?" "N...no," She said gloomy. "But thank you." "I'll start," Splendont said as he sips his coffee. "So Flaky, how did you know about the quake?" "I just saw it," She answered. "I… I saw everyone dying." "What do you mean you just saw it?" Splendid asked. "I… I don't know," She stammered. "It was a dream, or vision. It seemed so real." "A dream?" He said with doubt on his face. "Can you give us a minute, Flaky?" "Sure, I guess." She replied gloomy. He and Splendid went to a different room with a one-way mirror and he turned off the light so Flaky couldn't see them. "I have something to ask you, Splendid," Splendont said. "You have known Flaky for a long time, haven't you?" "Indeed," He answered. "Why?" "Did you notice any antisocial behavior or even a change in her personality recently?" Splendont asked. "No, but six months ago she seemed so depressed and withdrawn that she only left her house to go to college." Splendid answered. "She never told me what got her down, but she was really cheerful about a month later when she found out that Flippy was coming home." "I see," Splendont said. "Did she take any hallucinogens before coming to Dante Street?" "Are you saying that she was high?!" Splendid exclaimed. "Flaky has never taken any drug in her life!" "Relax, Splendid," Splendont said. "I'm just asking questions, not accusing anyone." "Are we finished talking to her?" Splendid asked. "Yeah," Splendont answered. "I want to talk to the soldier next."

"So Flippy, Splendid told me that you just got here last night." Splendont said. "That's right," He replied. "Me and two other soldiers were transferred back our home countries, one was sent to Madagascar and the other one went back to France. We still keep in contact with each other, though. " "Why were you three pulled out of the army at the same time?" Splendont asked. "I know that those two were transferred because their severe injuries caused by a bomb," He answered. "I don't remember why I was sent back, though." "You must have done something to get kick out." Splendont said. "It was something personal," Flippy said. "I don't want to talk to talk about it." "Alright," Splendont sighed. "Did anything happen before you came to Dante Street with Flaky?" "Well, something happen on the subway," Flippy hesitated. "But it wasn't Flaky's fault, though, Officer Splendont." "Tell me," He said. "What happened, Flippy?" "When I got off my train, I saw Flaky and I wanted to surprise her." He answered. "When I snuck up behind her and covered her eyes, she freaked out and…" "And what?" Splendont pressured him. "She flipped me over and onto the ground." Flippy blushed. He became irritated when he heard Splendid sniggered under his breath. "Did anything else happen?" Splendont asked. "Did Flaky say anything about the earthquake?" "Now wait a minute!" Flippy exclaimed. "If you think Flaky caused the earthquake, you're dead wrong! She wouldn't want kill anyone, ever!" "Sit down, Flippy," Splendont ordered. "I'm not blaming anyone; I'm just asking you questions." "Fine," He sighed. "Is there anything else you want to know? Are you going to asked me if Flaky's a terrorist or if she's the devil incarnate?" "No," Splendont replied. "I'm done questioning you, but you need to stay to help us." "Why do we need him?" Splendid groaned. "Because he can understand what the French woman says." Splendont answered. "How did you know?" Flippy asked. "I overheard you two," He said. "And she said that she knew about the quake, too."

"Do you understand English, Ms. Lammy?" Splendont asked. "If you do, why are you speaking French?" « Oui, je comprends anglais » She answered coldly. « Mais j'ai choisi de s'exprimer dans la langue de mon pays. » "What did she say, Flippy?" Splendont asked. "She said she can understand English," He answered. "But she would rather speck in French over it." "Fine," Splendid sighed. "Lammy, did you know about the quake, too? Did you have a dream like Flaky?" « Vous avez raison, je connaissais le tremblement de terre, trop » She said. « Mais c'était m. Pickles, qui m'a dit. » "Mr. Pickles told you?" Flippy said. "Who is Mr. Pickles?" She held her up her doll for everyone to see. It was a green doll with button eyes. It wore a little black suit with a cane in its right hand and a top hand that covered its green hair. "That's Mr. Pickles?" Splendont raised his brow. "You're saying 'he' told you about the quake?" « Il toujours m'a dit tout. »She said. "He tells you everything?" Flippy asked. "If you knew about the earthquake, why did you go to Dante Street?" "Because Mr. Pickles told me to," Lammy said in English. "He said if I didn't, I would die." The soldier and the two cops flinched when she spoke in English. "Why are you speaking in English now, Lammy?" Splendid asked. "Mr. Pickles told me." She smiled.

"How old are you again?" Splendont asked Sniffles. "I'm 17," He answered. "Why is it my age is so important?" "It's just surprising, that someone so young attends collage." Splendont said. "Well I have an above average IQ," Sniffles boasted. "And I'm not just a student at H.T.D, Sometimes I'm a teacher." "Interesting," Splendont said. "But enough about you, and tell me about Flaky." "She's pretty smart," He answered. "Although she has many phobias that she slowing trying to concur, she's a good friend." And what else do you know?" Splendid asked. "I know that she couldn't cause the earthquake," He answered firmly. "And if you plan to use her as a scapegoat, that is an abuse in power and I find that disgusting." "We're not blaming her," Splendont said. "But you said that she screaming about before it happened." "It was just a coincidence," Sniffles huffed. "She always freaks about everything small and probability she felt the ground shake a little and overreacted." "Why did you leave then?" Splendont asked. "I wanted to leave before anything could else go wrong. Poor Flaky, it will be a cold day in Hell if she ever recovers from this." "Why are you so certain that Flaky didn't cause the quake?" Splendont asked. "Logic, sir," Sniffles answered. "And I can't find any logic for why Flaky should be treated like a criminal."

"Can we hurry this up?" Petunia sighed. "I need to go my sorority house with Giggle to see what kind of mess this quake caused." "In time," Splendont said. "What can you tell me about Flaky?" "She's an interesting girl," She replied. "Nothing close to her twin brother, though." "Brother?" Splendont raised a brow. "Yeah, Frankie," She said. "He is my ex-boyfriend who I dated for a year until we broke up because he was going to Japan for collage. I was crushed, but not as Flaky when he left." "Why?" He asked. "They have been close ever since their parents' death and have been raising their adopted brother for 2 years." "What happen to their parents?" Splendont asked. "I don't know the details, but I heard they died in a freak accident involving a wood chipper." Petunia answered. "What a cruel and messy way to die, right?" "Indeed," Splendid said. "I can't even imagine how Flaky felt when she got the news." "I bet she was devastated," Petunia sighed. "If it weren't for Flippy, Flaky wouldn't have the will to live." "Yes, Flippy," Splendid groaned. "Any way, when did they died?" "I think it was in May," She answered. "On the same day of the Fight 180 incident."

"I have read your file, Disco," Splendont said. "It seems that you were a famed music artist in the 70s." "You remember that!" Disco smiled. "Have you heard my song _Lady Death flies high?_" "No," He answered. "I know that you had a cocaine problem and you went to prison for sleeping with an underage girl." "She swore that she was 18!" Disco exclaimed. "And I'm off da stuff now." "You also have a quite sexual harassment record," Splendont said. "I guess those drugs fried your brains because you seem to forget that no means no." "Hey don't hate the player, hate the game." Disco snickered. "So why were you at Dante Street?" Splendid asked. "I was gonna see the fireworks," Disco answered "and when I saw my regulars, they wanted me to join them to celebrate Flaky's birthday." "What do you think of Flaky?" Splendont asked. "She's alright," Disco said ""Although she isn't big as her lady friends, she's an O.K. gal." "What do you mean, Flaky's not big?" Splendid glared. "I mean she's flat," He said stupid. "When I first saw her with Flippy, I thought that she was her brother and Flippy was her gay boyfriend."

"Flaky's my friend," Cuddles said. "When we were in high school, I helped her overcome her fears and protected her from bullies. There's no way in Hell she responsible for the quake." "Flaky must beloved," Splendont said. "Her friends seem to respect her and would defend her." "Flaky has been there for all of us, why would we turn our back on her?" Cuddles asked. "If I said Flaky was a murderer, our martial arts teacher would be disappointed in me." "Your martial art teacher?" Splendid questioned. "So he's the one who taught Flaky to fight?" "Yeah," Cuddles said. "He's a Buddhist monk form Asia who teaches self-defense. He made me into a black belt and now he's teaching Flaky. She is an excellent student and I'm impressed by how she threw Flippy." "I wished I could of I saw that," Splendid smiled. "That would have made my day." "Anyway, Cuddles," Splendont rolled his eyes. "Do you know why Flaky was in a depression for 6 months?" "I don't know," He answered. "The only person who she told was Giggle and even she didn't tell me." "Why wouldn't she tell you anything?" Splendont asked. "Isn't Giggles your girlfriend?" "She said it was personal."

"What are you going to do with those twins?" Giggles asked as she held an ice pack to her swollen eye. "That not your concern," Splendont said. "What I need to know is what happened to Flaky six month ago? Cuddles said that you know what happen, so you might tell us what happened." "I promised Flaky I would keep it a secret," Giggles hesitated. "But if it will help you, I hope flaky can forgive me." "So what happened?" Splendid asked. "Well, when Flippy left for Iraq," Giggles said. "She wrote letter to him every day until two month later, when that bomb killed those soldiers and then Flippy didn't write back, she began to have nightmares." "Nightmares of what?" Splendont asked. "Nightmares of him dying," She answered. "She told me that every time she closed her eyes, she saw him die in such horrible ways." "Like what?" Splendid asked. "Being crushed, shot, his head being torn off," She listed. "Being burned alive, hanged, electrocuted, and sliced, and so on. I could on but she told it very vivid." "So these nightmares went on for 6 months, right?" Splendont asked. "When did they stop?" "When Flippy called her," Giggles answered. "After she found that he was coming home, the nightmares stopped." "Did she say anything about the quake?" "No," She answered. "But I tell you this, if Flippy did die, I don't think Flaky would have the will to go on."

1:45

"You can all go, now." Splendont said as he came out the room with Toothy and Splendid. "Expect you two," Splendid pointed to Lifty and Shifty. "We want to talk to both of you about a certain organization you're in." "We don't know what you're talkin' about!" Lifty yelled. "We're not part of the Tiger General gang!" Shifty glared at his brother with anger for his stupidity. "Lifty," He said with a false smile. "You better shut up before I smack you into the afterlife." "Don't tell me want to do!" He yelled. "Just because you were born one second before me, doesn't make you the boss of me!" "Oh, please," Shifty sighed. "If I didn't tell you what to do, you wouldn't have made it out of high school." "Only because Mom liked you more," Lifty said. "And you do know why?" "Don't you dare say it," Shifty hissed. "You swore you would never tell." "Ma loved you more because you were lactose intolerant!" Lifty sneered. "How dare you!" Shifty blushed. "Oh, who's afraid of cheese?" He teased. "Why you little!" Shifty lunged at his throat, but Lifty pushed him and pinned him on the ground. "Oh, what's the matter, Momma's boy?" He smiled as he held Shifty's arm behind his back. "Gonna cry?" "Get off me, you bastard!" Shifty ordered. ""We're both bastards!" Lifty laughed. "This should quiet them both," Splendont said, annoyed by their bickering. He pushed a button and the cell was filled with knock-out gas. The twins were incapacitated as the gas filled their lungs and the gas dispersed when it did its job.

"Wow, I better stay good if I want avoid jail." Toothy said when he saw the twins knocked out. "Anyway, Cuddles, can I ride with you back to our fraternity house?" "Sure, Toothy," He smiled as they walked outside. "What about you, Giggles? Need a lift?" "Naw," She shook her head. "I'm riding with Petunia and her boyfriend to our sorority." "Alright," Cuddles sighed. "Hey Sniffles, Nutty, need a ride?" "Sure," Sniffles said. "It's close to our apartment and I don't think that Nutty would like to walk two miles." "Can you drive me to my house, too?" Flaky asked. "I wish I could, Flaky," Cuddles said. "But there isn't any room for you. I'm sorry." "I understand," She sighed. "I hope you drive safe." "Thank you," Cuddles smiled. "Again, I'm sorry." Everyone drove off to their homes, leaving Flaky and Flippy at the station. "I'll drive you home, Flaky," Splendid smiled. "After what happened, you probably want to go home and check on your little brother." "Thank you, Splendid," She said. "You're such a kind man." "I guess I'll be going, too." Flippy sighed as he put his arms behind his head and walked from the station. "Where are you going?" Flaky asked. "I don't know," He answered. "I don't have enough money to stay at a hotel and my house was torn down when I was gone, so I don't know." "You can stay at my house." Flaky said. "What?" Flippy exclaimed. "Are you sure, Flaky? I don't want to be a burden." "I don't mind," She said. "Besides, I want you to be with me tonight." "Thank you, Flaky," Flippy blushed. "You're so generous." "Yeah," Splendid groaned. "She is." As they talked, Lammy walked away from the station and went down an alleyway. "I understand, Mr. Pickles," She said. "You want to kill them yourself, right?" "Yes, my lady," The voice in her head said. "I'll make sure that they all die."

2:00 A.M., McKinley Ave

Flaky fell asleep on Flippy's lap in the back seat of Splendid's police cruiser as he drove through the slightly damaged street. There were a few telephone poles that fell and a car that stuck in a ditch, but other than that, there wasn't much destruction. "Why did he have to come along?" Splendid pouted to himself. "It should be me comforting her, not that soldier." He drove up to Flaky's house and park in the driveway. "Flaky, wake up," Flippy said as he gently patted her on the head. "Wha..." She began to wake. "Where are we?" "We're home, Flaky," He answered. "Oh, that's good," She smiled. "Thanks for the ride, Splendid." "You're welcome, Flaky," He smiled. "And Flippy, don't try anything." "I won't," Flippy sighed. "But you did anything; she would probably laugh out of pity." "Go to hell," Splendid blushed as he drove out of the drive way. Flippy followed Flaky as she unlocked the door to her home and check the damage. She saw only a few pictures fell on the ground and everything nailed down was saved. "Mime?" She said as she turned on the light. "Mime? Are you ok?" She heard footsteps upstairs and a young boy with dark violet hair came running down the stairs. He wore white face paint and a white striped navy blue shirt with very long sleeves that covered his hands. "Mime! You're alright!" Flaky said cheerfully as the boy came up and hugged her. "Are you hurt?" She asked after Mime let go of her. He shook his head to answer her. "Is there any damage to the house?" He took out a phone like device and started typing in it. After he finished, he press a button on the device and artificial voice came out. "ONLY A LITTLE, THE POWER WAS OUT FOR AN HOUR, BUT OTHER THAN THAT, EVERYONE IN THE NEGIBORHOOD IS OK." It said. "ARE YOU OK? I HEARD A LOUD NOISE FROM THE CITY AND YOU DIDNT COME HOME" "I'm glad that you're safe, Mime," She said. "I hope you don't mind but, we have a guest staying over tonight." Mime had a confused look on his face, but when he saw that it was Flippy, he smiled and hugged him. "Whoa! It's good to see you again, little man," He chuckled. "So have you been protecting your big sister when I was gone?" Mime nodded when he let go of Flippy. "Good," Flippy smiled. "I'm glad that you're safe, little guy." Mime blushed when Flippy patted him on the head. He typed in his phone and it said. "I'M GLAD THAT YOU'RE SAFE, BIG BROTHER."

Mime is Flaky's adopted little mute brother who was part of traveling circus with his parents called Cirque Du Owen. 7 years ago, they went to Monomedia to perform for a mob leader named The Tiger General. When the circus leader refused to pay for protection, he ordered his gang to kill everyone in circus. He managed to survive because his parents shielded him, but not before a bullet lodged in his throat, damaging his vocal cords when the doctors removed it. He was placed in orphanage until three months later, Flaky's parents adopted him. He was happy with his new family and entertained them with trick he learned from the circus. When their parents died in a freak accident and Flaky's older brother left to go collage in Japan, Flaky fell in to a depression and Mime tried his best to cheer her up. Because Flippy changed her life, Mime looks up to him as a hero and an older brother. He wanted to go with Flaky to see Flippy, but had a cold, so he stayed home while she and her friends went to Dante Street.

"I promised that I would get you a souvenir," Flippy smiled as he reached into his bag and pulled out a small clear crystal. "A young boy gave me this after me and my friends saved his village," He said as he handed Mime the gift. "I hope you like it." Mime smiled brightly and gave him a huge hug. "I called my karate teacher to see what happened," Flaky said as she hanged up the phone. "He's alright but the half of the donjon was destroyed, so I'm going down to help him clean up the place." "That's nice of you, Flippy said as he let go of Mime. "But maybe we should get some rest before we clean up this place." "You're right," She yawned. "The guest room is a bit of mess, so if you have to sleep on the couch." "I don't mind," He smiled. "I'll be alright." "I'll get you a blanket and pillow if you want," Flaky said. "Anything that will make you feel more comfortable at home, I'll get it." "That's sweet," Flippy said. "But I'm already comfortable knowing that you're safe." "Th.. thank you Flippy," She blushed. "Big sister can be so cute," Mime thought to himself. "And Flippy is so brave, I want be like him when I grow up. I wonder what happen downtown?"

2:09 am

Flippy lay on the couch wearing nothing but black boxers. He was trying to fall asleep, but something in the back of his was bugging him. "What's going on?" He thought to himself staring at the ceiling. "Why I can shake this ominous feeling that something after us?" A light cold wind blew by and He turned his head to see an open window. The moonlight made the branches of the tree close to it to form a hand like shadow inside the room. "Flippy?" He was startled when someone called his name but was relieved to see was just Flaky. She wore a red oversized shirt that covered her maroon panties. She blushed when she saw Flippy was almost naked and was surprised by his muscles he gained from the army. "Is something wrong, Flaky?" Flippy asked as he sat up. "I couldn't sleep," She answered. "How about you?" "Can't sleep either," He replied. "Because of that opened window." "Opened window?" She questioned. She walked over the window and bent down to see the window. Flippy blushed a bit when he saw her panties. "This window is closed, Flippy," Flaky said. "Really?" He said. "Yes," She answered. "Anyway I want to ask you something." "What is it?" "Can I sleep with you tonight?" She blushed. "What?" Flippy blushed too. "If you don't want to, I understand," She said. "It's okay," Flippy smiled. "I don't mind." "Thank you." She walked over to the couch and laid herself on his body. When she placed her head against Flippy's chest, she felt his heart beat like drum. "Good night," She said softy as she closed her eyes. "Oh, wonderful you." "Good night, sweet heart," Flippy smiled when she fell asleep on his chest. "I hope you have a peasant dream." He whispered as he kissed her on the forehead. Soon he drifted to sleep, not noticing that a pair of green eyes was glaring at them. "Yes Madame Lammy," the stranger chuckled. "They will all die."


	4. Nightmare

Happy Tree Friends © Mondo Mini Shows

Final Destination © New Line Cinema and Jeffrey Reddick

Story by Dominic Simmons

Chapter 4: Nightmare

Three Days later….

"Where am I?" Flippy said. He found himself wearing his regular clothes and he was alone in an endless dark room. "Is anyone here?" He yelled. When he didn't hear anyone, he decided to walk around to find out where he was. "Flaky!" He shouted as he walked. "Mime?" Suddenly, he stepped in something wet and warm went up to his knees. "Where did this water come from?" He thought. "Wait, water isn't this thick. Then what am I standing in?" He reached in his pocket and pulled out a lighter. He flicked it three times until a spark ignited the flint and created a small flame. With the light, he saw that he was standing deep in a sea of strange red liquid. "What is this stuff?" He said as he reached down and touched the red water. "Is this… blood!?" "So you're finally here..." He flinched when he heard the voice. It sounded so familiar, yet it had a menacing tone that chilled him to the spine. "Who are you?" Flippy asked as he looked around to find out where the voice came from. "You don't remember me, do you?" The voice echoed from all sides of the room. "That's cold..." "Show yourself!" Flippy ordered. "I never met you in my life!" "Fine..." The voice began to laugh. "Maybe this will jog your memory..." Flippy heard footsteps coming at him and when that stranger came into his sight, their appearance almost stopped his heart. The person looked exactly like him but was different in so many ways. He was covered in blood and had an evil look in his eyes. "Wh... who are you?" He stammered. "I'm you..." His double ganger answered with an evil smile. "At least a stronger you. You may call me Fliqpy." "A stronger... what are you talking about?" Flippy asked. "Who or what the Hell are you!?" "I told you already," Fliqpy said. "I'm you and you're me," "That doesn't make sense!" Flippy yelled. "Where are we? Where's Flaky?" "Oh, she'll be with us... in time." Fliqpy smiled. "But let's move on to something more urgent, Flippy." "What the hell are you talking about?"He berated. "I'm warning you that everyone is going to die soon," Fliqpy answered apathetically. "You and everyone who were supposed to die on Dante Street will be killed." "What?" Flippy trembled. "That's impossible! How the hell do you know?" "I have my ways," Fliqpy said. "There are two ways to save everyone, though." "What is it?" Flippy ordered. "Find a witch named Malice," Fliqpy said uninterested. "Or…" "Or what!?" Flippy barked. "Tell me!" "Kill Flaky." He smiled with a malevolent tone. "Wha… what?" Flippy hesitated. "You heard me," Fliqpy sneered. "It's so easy, just wrap your hands around her neck and squeeze as hard you can until she stops breathing or better yet, give it a twist." "You want me to kill Flaky?" Flippy flinched. "I won't do it! I will never hurt her!" "Fine then," Fliqpy sighed. "If you won't do it, I will." "Listen to me, you bastard," Flippy growled. "If you lay a hand on Flaky, I swear to God that I'll…" "Do what?" Fliqpy sneered. "Kill me? If you did that, you would die, too." "What do you mean?" "I wish I could tell you more, but time is short, so until then, good bye." "Wait! What exactly are you?" "Didn't I tell you? I'm you."

10:00 A.M. 3/12/2019

Flippy woke up and found that he was standing with Flaky and Mime at the closed off entrance of Dante Street. They came with Cuddles, Giggles, and Toothy to attend the memorial service with everyone else affected by the quake. Nutty, Sniffles, and Petunia couldn't come because they were still fixing their homes and Disco was stuck in traffic. The mayor was giving out a speech in front of everyone with Splendid and Splendont behind him. "And in conclusion," The mayor said. "I'm glad that you all could come in this city's darkest hour. I know some of you have lost those dear in Dante Street and I'm sorry for your loss. Our greatest loss was the fall of our clock tower, this city's beloved symbol that had been with for almost a century. You people have the strength to come here to pay your respects, for that, I thank you. You may go on with your day and think positive. These people are in a better place."

After his speech, Flaky walked over to Dante Street's entry, and placed a rose on the ground and she started to cry. "DON'T CRY, BIG SISTER," Mime typed in his voice-box. "IT MAKES ME SAD WHEN I SEE YOU CRY." "It's my fault," She sobbed. "If I didn't come here, then these people wouldn't have died." "Don't blame yourself, Flaky" Flippy said as he wiped the tears off her face. "No on could've seen this coming." "I saw it," She sniffed. "I can't explain it, but I saw everyone dying and I couldn't save anyone." "You're wrong, Flaky," Cuddles said. "You saved me, my girlfriend, my best friend, and all our friends." "He's right," Toothy smiled. "Besides, the worst is over." "Such fools you are," someone laughed behind. "So naïve." They all turned their attention to a strange man with emerald green eyes and a cane in his hand. He wore a dark green suit with a black top hat and had his green hair pulled back into a small pony tail. "He looks familiar," Flippy thought. "And judging by his accent, he's French." "Who are you?" Flaky asked. "Oh my apologies, mademoiselle," He smiled. He held her hand, went down on one knee, and kissed her hand. "It's not an elegant name," He smiled. "My name is Monsieur Pickles." "Mr. Pickles?" Flippy flinched. "That girl Lammy said that her doll Mr. Pickles told her about the quake. Did she mean this man?" "Uh, alright," Flaky hesitated she wiped her hand on her shirt. "What are you talking about?" "All of you were supposed to die on Dante Street," He smiled. "But you saw it and decided to save your friends. Am I right, mademoiselle Flaky?" "How… how did you know about that?" She trembled. "How did you know my name?" "I know a lot of things, my little belle," He said as he twirled his cane. "I know that this has happened before, all of you might've survived the disaster, but you haven't gotten out of the design. Death doesn't like to be cheated, for he wins one way or the other." "Death doesn't like to be cheated?" Flaky thought. She was so terrified by his words and his voice that it made her shake, causing flaks to fall out of her hair. "What does he mean? Why do those green eyes of his seem so familiar?" "Stop it!" Flippy ordered. "Flaky has suffered a lot in the past few days and the last thing she needs is to have her head filled with your nonsense!" "I'm sorry, monsieur," Mr. Pickles said. "I must end my idle chatter, anyway. I have more urgent matters that need to be attended. Until then, Au Revoir." He turned his back and walked away from the group. "Wait!" Flippy said. "Do you know a girl named Lammy?" Mr. Pickles hesitated when he heard his question and his smile shrank. "No…" He said, hiding the faintest smile. "I never met a mademoiselle with that name in my life. I need to go, but we'll meet again soon, real soon." As he walked away, Flippy felt like something was wrong about him, something not human. "Hey Guys!" Splendid said as he and Splendont walked over to the group. "What do you two want?" Flippy groaned. "I want to say thank you to Flaky," Splendid said. "She was the one who saved our lives after all. By the by, who was that man that you talked to?" "He told us that his name was Mr. Pickles," Giggles answered. "A real creep he is, talking about death and other weird stuff." "Mr. Pickles?" Splendid flinched. "Didn't that girl say that her doll Mr. Pickles told her about the quake?" "Yeah," Splendont said. "It seems that he's actually real. Have any of you seen her around here?" "Not for the last few days," Giggles said. "Speaking of which, what happen to those twins?" "We had to let them go," Splendont sighed. "Some woman named P.I.C. Coles called us and bailed them out." "You let them out?" Cuddles exclaimed. "Those two punched my girlfriend and stole form us!" "I know," Splendid sighed. "We needed them to gain info on the Tiger General." "THE TIGER GENERAL?!" Mime typed with a surprised look on his face. "WHAT DO KNOW ABOUT HIM? ARE YOU GOING TO TAKE HIM DOWN?" "That's none of your concern, kid," Splendont said coldly. "It's classified." "BUT…" A disappointed Mime typed. "Classified." Splendont said. "Come on, Splendid, we need to go." "Alright," He sighed. "Flaky, call me if you want someone to talk to." "Arigato, Splendid," She smiled. "You're so sweet."

10:25 Highway 32

Splendid was behind the wheel of his patrol car waiting for the light to turn green. Splendont sat next to him reading the newspaper. "Hmm, interesting," He said. "The diamond at Dante Street was found in one piece." "I know," Splendid said. "At least that survived unlike the tower." "Yeah," Splendont said. "Oh by the way, how did that kid know about Tiger general?""You mean Mime? Do you remember about the traveling circus massacre that happened here 9 years ago?" "Indeed, it was all over the news. In one night, the whole circus was killed by unknown gangsters. They said that there were only three people who did this, but when we saw it, it looked like army came in. How does that relate to that kid?" "They didn't kill everyone that night. Mime survived the assault and was found lying next to his dead parents, barely alive. I can't imagine what kind of hell he went through; losing everything he loved at such a young age. He told the police that he heard the man who shot him was talking to the Tiger General on his phone. However, due to the General's power, no one believed him. I wonder if we can get him to help us." Just then, Splendid saw a motorcyclist drove next to them. He wore a black and orange track suit while his face was covered by a yellow helmet. The motorist glanced at Splendid and threw an envelope through Splendid's car window and it landed on his lap. "Hey what's the idea, buddy?" He yelled. The motorist didn't react and just drove off when the light was green. "What's the problem?" Splendont said. "Nothing," Splendid answered as he put the letter in his pocket. "Nothing at all." "I pray that man will stop the Tiger before he dies," The motorist thought as he drove through traffic. "I can only prolong his life, but in the end, he and the other eleven survivors will die."


	5. Fate or Fake

Happy Tree Friends © Mondo Mini Shows

Final Destination © New Line Cinema and Jeffrey Reddick

Story by Dominic Simmons

Chapter 5: Fate or Fake

A week later, 7:15

"I'm going to college, Flippy," Flaky said as she packed her bag. "Will you watch Mime while I'm out?" "Sure," He answered. "I'll be looking for a job though." "That's great," She smiled. "I hope you find a one that you like." "I hope that you do great in class today." He smiled back. "Thank you. I wish we could talk some more but I need to go or else I'll be late," She said as she run toward the door. "Bye Flippy!" She waved from her red moped. "Good luck on job hunting!" "Good luck on the test!" He waved back from the front door. When she drove away from the house, Flippy felt a cold breeze blow by, but when he looked to the sky, not one cloud moved. He thought it was weird but ignored it and went back inside. "Need anything, Mime?" He asked. Mime was sitting on the couch covered in blankets and was watching the TV. He shook his head and grabbed his voice box. "THANKS FOR OFFERING, THOUGH." He typed. "Sure," Flippy smiled. "What are you watching?" "THE NEWS." He typed. He saw a man and woman on the screen. "Can you turn it up?" He asked.

"I'm Diane Smith," The woman said. "And I'm Kenny Williams," The man added. "Disaster strikes Monomedia City, Terry," Diane said. "When Dante Street was destroyed on the anniversary of Dante Amelia, the woman who created the Clockwork tower that was this city's pride and joy." "That's right, Diane," Terry said. "At midnight, we experienced an earthquake that shook this city to the very core. There are no known casualties in the suburbs of Monomedia, but in Dante Street, the damage is severe. Do you mind telling they what happened, Diane?" "Not at all, Terry. It seems that the earthquake caused several buildings to fall, blocking almost all escape routes, and if that wasn't bad enough, the clock tower was knocked down and crushed several people." "So far the body count is in the thousands and authorities are still looking for survivors in the ruins." "The diamond of Tepes wasn't damaged however, it was found in one piece during the search. It's now displayed at the museum for the time being until it will be returned to Transylvania, the place of its creation." "That's all the time we have today, so until 10, we wish you all a good day."

Flippy nearly jumped when he heard knocking on the door. "I wonder who's at the door." Flippy said as he opened the door. He saw a light lavender haired teenage with dark sunglasses and a small mole on his right cheek. He wore a purple turtle neck sweater with white pants and carried a white stick in his right hand and carried a violin chase on his back. "Hello? Miss Flaky?" The youth asked. "It's me, Mole." He raised his arm and placed his hand on Flippy's chest. "Wow, Miss Flaky," Mole said as he felt his muscles. "You've gotten stronger. Anyway is Mime home?" "I'm not Flaky," Flippy blushed. "I'm Flippy." "Oh, dear!" The boy flustered. "I'm so sorry! I must be at the wrong house again." "No, you're at the right place," Flippy smiled. "You want to see Mime?" "Yes, Mr. Flippy," Mole said. "But where's Ms. Flaky?" "She just went to college," He said. "Mime is here though." Mime's face lit up as he heard Mole's voice. He got up from the couch and run to the front door. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" "Today's Saturday," Mole smiled. "Or, at least I think it is." "OH, NO!" Mime typed with a defeated look on his face. "I FORGOT TO TELL FLAKY THAT WE HAD A MEETING TODAY." "Oh dear," Mole said. "She was supposed to drive us to MOHAMC." "Moe what?" Flippy said with a confused look on his face. "Monomedia Organization for the Handicap and Mentally Challenged," Mole answered. "It's a club for people who have a disability. Flaky always dives Mime and me there because it's close to the college." "CAN YOU DRIVE US?" Mime typed. "Sure," Flippy smiled. "Beside, I wanted see what the college is like." "THANKS, FLIPPY," Mime smiled as he typed. "YOU'RE THE BEST." "You're welcome," He said. "You two wait here, I'll get the keys to the car." He went inside and went to the living room where he found the keys on the ground under a huge mirror. "How they get down there?" He thought as he went down to pick them up. When he got up, he saw Fliqpy staring at him in the mirror. "Hello, Flippy..." He smiled. "It's nice to see you again." Flippy jumped back and felled down the floor. He sat up and just saw himself in the mirror. "What the hell was that?" He thought as he stood up and checked the mirror. "I must be losing my mind." "ARE YOU READY, FLIPPY?" "Yea... yeah," He flinched. "I'm ready."

8:05 am Harvey Twins College, History class

"Hey, Sniffles," Cuddles whispered as they sat down in their chairs. "Can I borrow your notes?" "What?" Sniffles replied. "You haven't done them yet?" "I finished them; I just forgot them in my room." Cuddles smiled. "So can I copy yours?" "No." "Please?" "No way." "C'mon..." "Nope, Iie, Nien, Nanda, NO." "All right settle down," A man said. He had grey hair, round glasses and wore a grey suit. "Let's get continue with our lesson about Eiphone Akatsuki. Can anyone tell me why he is so important?" "I know, Prof. Grey!" Sniffles raised up his arm. "Anyone besides Sniffles?" Grey said. Then, the doors opened to reveal a tired Flaky with her hand on her knees and huffing. "Miss Flaky," Grey sighed. "You're late." "Sorry, Grey-Sama," She blushed. "I got stuck in traffic because they're working on the South Bay Bridge." "I don't want to hear any excuses," He said. "Why don't you tell the class why Eiphone is important?" "Because of his vast intelligent," Flaky answered. "He has helped mankind by his idea of holographic commutation, his advanced research on cybernetics, his discovery of element Shikon 4, and so many things that made him famous in 2010 that He was revered as the Second Da Vinci." "You're right, Flaky," Grey smiled. "I'm glad that you're back after these troubling days. Please take seat so we can begin class." "Arigatou, Grey-Sama," She bowed. She took a seat next to a man who was taking nap next to Sniffles. He had long brownish bangs that covered his eyes and wore a yellow green shirt with leopard pattern shorts. He had his feet on the desk and listening to rock music through his headphones. "Uh, excuse me?" Flaky ask politely. "Can you turn down your music?" "Wha?" The man said clueless. "Said sum thing, dude?" He asked as he took out his earbuds. "She asked you turn down your music, Cro-marmot!" Sniffles yelled into his ear. "Whoa, chill out, Sniffles," Cro-marmot said lightly. "I'm just listen' to Fall Out Boy." "Settle down, you two," Mr. Grey said. "Let's get back to the lesson. Just as Flaky said, Eiphone has improved our technology in this near decade, but in addition to these advancements there have been some setbacks. Can anyone tell me why?" "I know," Sniffles answered "It was because some of the technology was too advanced." "Correct," Mr. Grey said. "It was so advanced that we couldn't understand how to use it, and if we tried to use it without any idea what it was, it would've ended in disaster. Alright class, we need to study for our chapter three test, so take out your notes." "Ah come on!" Everyone groaned. "Hey, Flaky," Sniffles whispered. "Do you still have the notes I gave you?" "Yeah," She said as she pulled them out. "Here you go." "Thank you," Sniffles smiled. "Hey, how come you give Flaky notes and not me?" Cuddles pouted. "Because unlike you, she actually studies for her classes." Sniffles sighed. "If you were more excited in doing your homework as you are skateboarding, maybe you wouldn't need to borrow notes." "Cold hearted bastard..." Cuddles whispered. "Alright, everyone," Mr. Grey said. "Let's begin our chapter on Mt. Everest."

8:39 Campus

"So Petunia how's your boyfriend?" Giggles asked as they walked from their sorority house. "Oh, he just got promoted," Petunia smiled. "Really?" Giggles asked excited. "What is he now?" "He's head supervisor now," She answered. "He still works on the towing business, though. How are you and Cuddles?" "We're alright, I guess," Giggles sighed. "I just wish that he would understand my needs." "What do you mean?" "I mean he hasn't touched me for two months now!" Giggles blushed. "I know our relationship isn't all about sex, I just want him to be more intimate." "Maybe he's cheating on you, Giggles," Petunia said lustful. "He could be sleeping with another woman or maybe another man." "Cuddles would never cheat on me," Giggles sighed. "And if he was, why would he do it with a guy? He's not like Frankie, Petunia." "Please, don't say that say that name again." Petunia said in disgust. "I don't want to be reminded of that bastard." "Fine," Giggles sneered. "Hey look whose here!"

She pointed to Flippy who was talking to a female student. "What to embraced Jesus to your life, big boy?" She held up a flyer up to his face. "Uh, no thank you," Flippy said. "I'm Roman Catholic." "Oh, I see," The young lady said disappointed. "Well if you change your mind, call me." "Hey, Flippy!" Giggles called out. "Oh, hey Giggles!" He waved his arm. "What are you doing here?" Giggles asked. "I just dropped Mime and his friend off at the center for people with a disability." Flippy said. "Oh, you mean MOHAMC?" Petunia asked. "Yeah," He answered. "How did you know?" "My boyfriend sometime goes there once a week." She smiled. "He enjoys talking to that blind kid who hangs around Mime." "Yeah, those three are best friends," Giggle smiled. "So why are you on campus, Flippy?" "I wanted to look around here before I apply here." He answered. "I hope that I get accepted." "I'm sure you will!" Giggles said cheerfully. "I bet Flaky will be so happy if you are accepted!" "Hey speaking which, where's Flaky?" He asked. "I thought she would be with you two." "Oh, She's at History class now," Petunia answered. "She and I are in the same Language Class after her class. I'll tell her that you're here." "Thank you, Petunia," Flippy smiled. "Tell her I'll see her at the center." "Sure, Flippy!" She said as she waved at them while she went to her class. "I'll see you later, Giggles!" "See ya too!" She waved back. "Hey Flippy, I'm going to Cuddle's fraternity house to see what he's doing. Want to come?" "Sure," He said. "It will kill some time." "Great!" Giggles squealed. "Let's go!" Just then a gust of wind blew by and lifted up Giggles skirt, exposing her panties to Flippy. "Dear lord," He thought as his face turned red. "Why must you torment me?"

9:03 Language and International Affairs

Petunia walked in her class and saw Flaky talking to a tan skinned man. He had a gold and blue headband in his sliver short hair and had a necklace with a golden ankh. He wore a black shirt with white shorts and sandals. "You're inviting me to a Masquerade party, Felix?" "Yes, Flaky," Felix smiled. "It'll be fun!" "I don't know," She sighed. "I have a self-defense lesson at five with Cuddles. What time is the party going to start?" "At seven," Felix answered. "I would like it if you would come." "Thanks, Felix," Flaky said. "I'll think about it." "Hey guys!" Petunia said cheerfully as she walked over to Flaky and Felix's table. "Hey, Petunia," Flaky smiled. "I saved a seat for you." "Thank you, Flaky," Petunia said. "Just let me clean it up." She reached in her purse and pulled out a spray bottle and a washcloth. She sprayed both the chair and table and wiped them down until it was clean. "There we go," Petunia smiled as she sat down. "Nice and Clean." "Neat freak." Felix coughed under his breath. "Hey Flaky, guess who Giggles and I run into." Petunia said. "Who?" Flaky asked. "Flippy." Petunia smiled. "Flippy?" Flaky said with a confused look "What he's doing here?" "He had to drop off your little brother and his blind friend." Petunia answered. "Oh, my!" blushed Flaky. "I forgot that I had to drop them off today!" "Relax," said Petunia. "Flippy said that they're at the center safe and sound. Besides, my boyfriend's there too, so if anything were to happen to those two, he'll call me." "I am glad to hear that, Petunia." Flaky sighed in content. "It really eases my heart knowing that I have great friends." "Alright class, settle down," said Ms. Canon, their teacher. "Before we can start, we have an exchange student from France today, so be on your best behavior. You can come in, Lammy." Lammy entered the room carrying Mr. Pickles and sporting an innocent smile. "Bonjour, everyone," She said cheerfully. "I'm glad to meet so many interesting people." "_It's that girl from Dante Street!" _Flaky thought. _"What's she doing here?"_ "Alright, Lammy," Ms. Canon sighed. "Find a place to sit so we can start class." "Merci Madame Canon," Lammy smiled. She went over to the table where Petunia sat and took a seat right next to her. "What's your name?" Lammy asked. "I'm Petunia," She answered. "And this is Flaky and Felix." "I'm an exchange student, too," Felix smiled. "I was transferred here from Egypt five months ago. If you need help understanding this country's customs, talk to me." "That's sweet," Lammy cooed. "Mr. Pickles and I are happy that there are nice people in this country." "Who's Mr. Pickles?" asked Petunia. "This is him," Lammy said as held up her doll. "He's my best friend and is very smart. He says that you're such a belle, Petunia." "Um, thanks," Petunia laughed. "I think that he's cute too." "What is that, Mr. Pickles?" Lammy talked to her doll. "You're right! That's the girl from Dante Street." She pointed to Flaky. "You-you remember me?" Flaky said shyly. "Yeah," Lammy smiled as she walked over to her. "You were screaming that everyone was gonna die. You were very lucky to get out before the disaster." "Y-yeah, it was luck," Flaky nervously laughed. "But luck can be so fickle, right, Flaky?" Lammy whispered in her ear. "You and your friends are going to die pretty soon." "Wha-what do you mean?" Flaky trembled. "Mr. Pickles told me," Lammy smiled evilly. "He also says to watch your back." "What are you girls talking about?" Felix asked. "Just girl stuff," Lammy answered innocently. "_Right,_ Flaky?" "Yea-yeah!" Flaky flinched. "Girl stuff." Then she felt her stomach hurt. "Ohhhh…." Flaky moaned as she held her stomach. "What did I eat last night?" "Flaky, are you alright?" Felix asked. Flaky rolled her eyes back and fell off her seat. "Flaky!" Petunia yelled. "Someone get the nurse!"

8:52 Alpha House

"Did you see Flaky today, Toothy?" Cuddles asked as he straightens out the rabbit ears on his jacket. They were in their fraternity house getting ready for their next class. "Yeah," He replied as he flossed his buck teeth. "She looks less depress today, a lot better than last week." "I know," Cuddles sighed in content. "I'm surprised that she even came out of her house. I haven't seen her that depressed when Flippy left." "You're right," Toothy spited into the kitchen sink. "I guess being around Flippy has given her a lot more confidence in herself." "Yeah, Cuddles smiled. "He's lucky to have a girl like Flaky care for him." "We're all lucky to have Flaky," Toothy added. "If it wasn't for her, we would've died in Dante Street." "That's right," Cuddle sighed. "She saved our lives, mine, yours, Giggles, and everyone else's." Then a light knock came from the front door. "Come in." Cuddle said. The door opened and Giggles came in with Flippy behind her. "Hey, guys," Giggles said. "Guess who I found around the sorority house." "Well I'll be damned," Toothy laughed. "It's Flippy!" "What are you doing here, man?" Cuddles smiled. "I didn't know that you're in college." "I'm not," Flippy said. "Not yet anyway. I'm just walking around to see how this place is." "It would be cool if you got accepted," Toothy smiled. "You can join our house." "I hope so," Flippy said. "That would be nice. Oh, is that a Kanata?" He pointed a sheathed sword hanging above a huge hook near the kitchen. "Yeah," Toothy said. "Want to hold it?" "Sure," Flippy smiled. "I'll get it!" Cuddles said cheerfully. He grabbed a stool from the closet and placed it on the ground. "Be careful, honey!" Giggles said. "I will!" Cuddles sneered. He stepped on the stool and reached for the weapon. "Steady, Man," Cuddles thought. "Almost there." He was about a head length away from the hook when he reached for the blade. When he had his hands on it, he slipped and fell into the direction of the hook. His face was inches away from the sharp object when Toothy grabbed his hood and pulled him back away from danger. "Whoa! That was too close," Cuddles laughed. "Thanks Toothy!" "No problem, man!" He smiled. "Just be careful next time." "Alright," Cuddles said. "Here you go, Flippy!" He handed him the Kanata. "Is this real?" Flippy asked as he inspected it. "Yep!" Toothy said. "Straight out of Japan!" "Really?" Flippy said impressed. He pulled the sword from its sheath. The blade itself was pure black as the night and at the base of it had 死神 written in white. "Shinigami?" Flippy read. "A what?" Giggles asked. "That's what it says on here," Flippy pointed to the base. "I can understand Japanese writing." "That's cool," Cuddles said. "What's a shinigami?" "A Japanese god of death," Flippy answered. "I did a report on Myths in Japan back in high school. I learned a bit of Japanese before I went to Iraq. How did you guys get a weapon like this?" "It was a gift from Frankie." Cuddles answered. "Frankie," Flippy pondered. "I've only seen him in picture with Flaky when they were kids. I wonder if he's anything like her." "It's such a perfect blade. Don't you agree, Flippy?" He flinched when he heard Fliqpy's voice in the back of his head. "A shame it's use for a decoration instead of weapon. Maybe you should slit Flaky's throat with it."

"Leave me alone."

"Or maybe you should chop up these fools into little pieces for using it as a display."

"Quiet! I'm not listening to you."

"Don't lie to me, Flippy. You're a trained soldier; don't tell me you haven't thought about killing someone. What do you have to lose? You and everyone else will die anyway, so why don't you put them out their misery?"

"I said shut up!"

"Who you are talking to?" Giggles asked. "No... No one... just a slight headache." Flippy flinched. "Maybe I should leave..." He was interrupted by a loud knocking from the door. "It's unlocked!" Cuddles yelled. The door slammed opened and a man with blue hair and yellow moose earrings came bursting into the room. He wore a varsity jacket with a blue moose on the back and jeans that had holes in the knee caps. "Oh, great." Giggles sighed. "It's you, Lumpy." "Duh, hey guys!" Lumpy gasped. "Flaky fainted in the middle of class!" "What!?" Flippy exclaimed. "Is she alright?! Where is she?" "Duh, She's at the nurse office," Lumpy said. "Petunia's with her. She called me to get you guys." "Well lets go!" Cuddles exclaimed. "Yeah!" Toothy agreed. _"Please, God," _Flippy thought as he followed everyone out the house. _"Please, let her live!"_


	6. Abstract Nonsense

Characters belong to Happy Tree Friends © Mondo Mini Shows™

Final Destination™ © New Line Cinema and Jeffrey Reddick

Black Cat by Janet Jackson

Story by Dominic Simmons

Chapter 6: Abstract Nonsense

9:30 Saffron harbor

The sound of the waves crashing on the beach and the cries of gulls were the only noises that Splendid and Splendont could hear as they walked on the loading dock. "Are you sure that this the right place, Splendid?" Splendont asked as he followed his partner through a maze of shipping containers. "Yeah," Splendid answered. "The letter said to meet here at 9:30 if we want dirt on the Tiger General." "Have you considered that this could be a trap?" Splendont asked. "Shouldn't we have call for back-up?" "We are _back-up,_" Splendid huffed. "Splendella is back-up as well, but she still hasn't forgiven you for calling her fat. Now shut up, this is the place." He pointed to an opened black container with the number thirteen printed on the side. "Wait here," Splendid ordered, as he handed his gun to his partner. "He just needs to talk to one of us unarmed." "Fine," Splendont sighed as he took the gun. "But don't get yourself kill, hero." "I won't," Splendid smiled. "I have someone who would miss me if I died." When Splendid went inside and closed the door behind him, Splendont heard something rushing in the bushes. "Show yourself!" He ordered as he pointed his gun at the intruder. He lowered his weapon when he saw his guest was a black cat. "What is a pet doing here?" Splendont sighed as he picked up the small feline. "I guess that you'll keep me company until my stupid partner comes back." The cat purred as Splendont held it in his arm and then he noticed something dangling from the cat's neck. "So you have name, little guy," Splendid said with a smile that he rarely shows. "Your name is… Malice?"

Inside the container, Splendid was alone with the motorcyclist who gave him that letter. His face was covered by his yellow helmet and had a katana strapped to his side. "What's up with the blade?" Splendid asked. "You think can take me out all by yourself?" "It's just in cause something… interferes," The masked man answered. "I prefer to use a weapon that's still a classic. But enough about my tastes; you're here because you want to take down the Tiger General, am I correct?" "Yeah!" Splendid said rudely. "So spill it!" "Fine," The motorist sighed, annoyed by the cop's lack of manners. "There's going to be an arms deal at the community college center around 2:00 today. The man doing the trade is someone that could bring the tiger mob down."

"How will he help us?"

"He's the General's most trusted partner. If you catch him, you might be able to take down his boss."

"What does this man look like?"

"You'll know him when you see him. He has a… 'rat-like' personally."

"Why are you telling me this? Why I should I trust you?"

"Because the enemy of my enemy is my friend. If I know anything else, I'll contact you or your tight-ass partner."

"Wait! How will you contact u…"

Before Splendid could finish, he heard something hissing behind him and suddenly something pounce on his head. "Get off me!" Splendid yelled as his attacker scratched his face. He tried to pull the creature off his face, but it clung to his face like glue. "Splendid! Are you alright?" Splendont ran inside drawing his gun. "I heard yelling and…" Splendont lowered his gun when he saw his partner being attacked by the black cat outside. "Help me!" Splendid whined as the feline continued to claw him. "For Christ Sake," Splendont sighed as he walked over and gently pulled the black cat off of Splendid. "Th-thanks!" Splendid gasped. "I don't know why this little guy attacked me." "Maybe _she _doesn't like stupid people," Splendont said as he put the cat on the floor. "Hey, where's that guy?" "Oh, he's over… there?" Splendid pointed where the man was, but saw that he was gone. "That son of a bitch!" Splendid pouted. "He must've snuck out while that little monster jumped me." "That's too bad," Splendont sighed. "At least you got some information from him, didn't you?" "Yeah," Splendid answered. "We need go Haines and wait until the General's right hand man shows up with the goods." "I understand," Splendont said. "Let's get going then."

10:06 Zaslove Ave

Splendont droved along side the road while Splendid putting a ban-aid on his nose. "We have about four hours before we need to go the college," Splendont said. "Maybe we should've taken that cat to her owners instead of just leaving her at the docks." "We're cops, not pet-sitters," Splendid sighed. "Besides, that little monster has a grudge against me." "Be careful of what you say, Splendid," Splendont said. "Black cats can bring bad luck." "Oh, that's just bull," Splendid sneered. "What will that little kitten do? Curse us?" The suddenly, the radio turned on by itself and loud music poured into the cruiser. _"Black Cat, Nine Lives, Short Days, Long Nights, Living on the edge, Not afraid to die!" _Radio sang. _"Heart beat real strong, But not for long, Better watch your step or you're gonna die!" _"Very cute," Splendid said sarcastically as he turned off the radio. "I didn't know you liked this music." "I don't," Splendont glanced at the radio. "In fact, I never turned it on." "Really?" Splendid said surprised. "It must be busted. What do you think?" Splendont ignored his partner's idle chatter and pressed the brake when he saw the light. To his surprise, the cruiser didn't stop and instead it zoomed past the red light. "Hey, Splendont, slow down!" Splendid ordered. "We almost hit that buggie!" "I can't!" Splendont exclaimed. "The brakes aren't working!" "What!" Splendid screamed. "Look out!" Splendont steered the wheel to avoid an oncoming truck and droved down a steep hill. "Shit!" Splendont gritted his teeth as he steered left, barely missing a man walking with his son. "Asshole!" The pissed off farther waved his fists. "Crazy-ass cops!" The cruiser continued to go down the hill until it suddenly stopped at the end of the hill. Both police men were almost flew them out the window but their seatbelts held them back. "That-that was too close!" Splendont huffed. "Are you alright, Splendid?" "I'm fine," Splendid moaned. "At least it can't get any wor..." Splendont put his hand over his partner's mouth before could finish. "Don't. Stay. IT." Splendont said coldly. "EVER." Then out of nowhere, they heard a load horn blazing from their left side and realized that they were on the train tracks. "Floor it!" Splendid ordered. Splendont slammed his foot the gas, but the car wouldn't move. "Ah, you going be shitting me!" He pounded on the wheel in frustration. "Let's just beat it!" Splendid yelled as he went to open his door. "Dammit, it's stuck!" "Mine too!" Splendont said. They heard the train's horn shrieked louder as it came closer and closer towards them. "That's it!" Splendont yelled. He drew out his gun and shot at the front window until it shattered. "Come on!" He ordered as he crawled out the window. Splendid followed him, but when he was half way out, his waist was shuck in the window. "I-I can't get out!" Splendid grunted. "Help me!" "You got to be f**king me!" Splendont cursed. He grabbed his partner's hands and tried to pull him out. "Come on!" Splendid moaned. "Hurry!" "I'm trying, you asshole!" Splendont snapped. With one final jerk, Splendont pulled his partner out of the car just before the train slammed into it. The force from the explosion knocked the two policemen down to the ground and the shrapnel from the car flew over them. "That-that… was too f**king close." Splendont panted as he helped his partner up. "Are you alright?" "Never better," Splendid smiled. "Can't say the same thing about our cruiser, though. Man, Chief is gonna kick our asses for this." "Not if we get that arms dealer," Splendont sighed. "If we bust him, Chief might overlook this." "You're right!" Splendid said cheerfully. "So, how are we gonna get to the college?"

"We're walking."

"Oh, that will be… fun."

"Got any other ideas, _Splendumb_?"

"Hey, Guys!" The two men turned their attention to a young woman with a green eye-bandana and pink braided hair. She wore a light green jacket with pink shorts and was shorter than her fellow policemen. "Splendella?" Splendid said as the lass approached them. "What are you doing here?" "I was on patrol looking for suspicious lookin' people," Splendella answered. "Then I saw you two on top each other when that train destroyed your ride. What happened?" "Our car almost killed us," Splendont said coldly. "But that's not important now. We need to get to Haines college now." "I'll drive you guys if you want," Splendella giggled. "It has been booorrring until you two showed up." "Thanks," Splendid smiled. "Now we don't need walk 10 miles to the college." Suddenly, he felt a weird chill behind and turned to see the motorcyclist standing behind the train tracks. Before he could even blink, a train coming past in front of him and when it finished, the motorcyclist vanished. "Something wrong, honey?" Splendella asked. "N-no..." Splendid replied. "It's just my imagination."

Elsewhere …

Flaky laid asleep on the snow covered ground as white snowflakes fell from the sky. "What happen?" She groaned as she awoken. "Why is it snowing?" She got up and to her surprise, she wasn't cold. "What is this place?" She thought as she brushed the snow off her clothes. She looked around and saw that she was standing in a field of white snow. There were large blades coming up the ground that almost looked like scalpels and huge shards of ice were floating in the air. "Where... where am I?" Flaky trembled as she walked around. "How did I get here? Am… am I the only person here?" Without looking, she bumped into a block of ice and saw that someone was inside. It was Cro-marmot, Nutty's and Sniffles' roommate. He wore only a leopard skin loincloth and held a club in his hand. "Hey, Cro-marmot!" Flaky banged on the ice. "Are you alright? What happened to you?" The caveman tilted his head and pointed his club to the left. Flaky turned her head and saw Sniffles shivering. "Oh, Sniffles!" Flaky sighed in relief. "I thought I was the only person here. Where are we?"When Sniffles didn't reply, Flaky walk over to him and saw that it was just an ice sculpture of him. "This… this is just a statue?" She said as she examined it. "It's seems so… realistic. If only you were the real Sniffles." She gently touched his face and the stature smiled. Surprised, Flaky jumped back from the statue and it fell backwards to the ground, shattering in a million pieces. "Wha-what was that?" Flaky gasped. "What's going on?" "12 little people visited the Pharaoh…" Flaky flinched when she heard voice behind and her saw two little boys. They both were twins; one wore a white clean kimono while the other wore a black tattered one and both wore Kitsune mask over their faces. "One caught a cold and then there were 11." They sang in unison. Before she could talk, it started snowing heavily and soon, Flaky was caught in a blizzard. "We'll meet again," the boys laughed. "Miss Flaky." "How… how…" Flaky stuttered as she began lose conscious. "Who... who... were they?"


	7. Riddles and Clues

Characters belong to Happy Tree Friends © Mondo Mini Shows™

Final Destination™ © New Line Cinema and Jeffrey Reddick

Story by Dominic Simmons

Chapter 7: Riddles and Clues

10:30 Nurses Clinic

Flaky laid unconscious on the white bed surrounded by Nurse Jenny, Felix, Petunia, and Lammy. "Is she gonna be alright, Doc?" Felix asked. "I don't know, honey," Nurse Jenny sighed. "It's a good thing you brought her here before her condition could get worse." Suddenly, Flippy and everyone else (Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, and Lumpy.) came bursting through the door. "Is Flaky alright?" Flippy said franticly. "Where is she?" "She's alright," Nurse Jenny said. "But she's still knocked out, though." "How did this happen?" Toothy asked. "Did she eat some bad tuna?" ' "Ask her," Petunia pointed to Lammy. "She talked to Flaky before she fainted." "You!" Flippy exclaimed. He grabbed Lammy by the collar of her sweater and hoisted her up in the air. "What did you say to Flaky?!" He barked. "Why are you here?" "I don't know what you're talking about," Lammy said innocently. "I'm just an exchange student from France. I just flew in last night." "Don't give me that crap!" Flippy shouted. "You were at Dante Street with us weeks ago!" "Sir, please let her down," Nurse Jenny said meekly. "Yes, Monsieur," Lammy smiled. "Let me go or, else." "Or else what?" Flippy asked. "I don't know, _Fliqpy_," Lammy said with an evil smile on her face. Flippy had a shocked look on his face and was now terrified by the young woman. "H-h-how did you… know?" He trembled. "It... it's… impossible." "Just put me down NOW." Lammy ordered. Without any objection, Flippy lowered her down and released his grip on her collar. "Thank you, Monsieur," Lammy smiled as she picked up Mr. Pickles. "I wish I could stay, but Mr. Pickles and I have an important meeting we need to go. So until we see other, I bid you all adieu." Lammy walked out the room and closed the door behind her. "Who… who… is she?" Flippy thought. "I haven't been this afraid since the time I almost died in the attack on the base. How can a one woman be terrifying as the sight of the dead around me?"

"Hey, Flippy, ya alright?" Toothy asked. "You're pale as a ghost." "I'm... I'm fine," Flippy hesitated. "I'm more concern about Flaky." "What can we do?" Giggles sighed. "What if she never wakes up?" "Duh, I have an idea!" Lumpy smiled. He went over to Flaky and lifted up her body by the shoulders. "FLAKKKY!" Lumpy yelled as he shook Flaky's unconscious body. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Everyone looked at Lumpy as if he lost his f**king mind. "What the hell are you doing?!" Cuddles yelled as he, Flippy, and Nurse Jenny stopped the dumb jock from hurting Flaky. "Are you trying to make Flaky stupid as you!?" "Duh, I was tryin' to help!" Lumpy pouted. "Mama used to wake me like that when I was a baby. I thought it would wake Flaky up." "That explains a lot," Petunia whispered to Giggles. "Just let her down, you moose!" Flippy ordered. "You gonna kill her if you keep doing that!" "Watch it, little man!" Lumpy growled as he put Flaky on the bed. "You don't have to call me a goose!"

"I said that you were a moose, you dumbass!"

"Duh, what did ya call me?! I'll knock the shit right out of your mouth!"

As Flippy and Lumpy continued to bicker with each other, Flaky began to stir from her slumber. "Where... where… am I?" She groaned as she sat up. "Why… why... is the room spinning?" "Flaky! You're alright!" Flippy cried out in joy. He rushed over to Flaky and hugged her. "Duh, I told you that would help!" Lumpy smiled triumphant. "Shut up, Lumpy." Felix said coldly. "You're lucky that you didn't send her to the afterlife after that little stunt you did." "Flippy? Nurse Jenny? Felix?" Flaky asked as Flippy let her back on the bed. "What's everyone doing here?" "You fainted in the middle of class, sweetie," Nurse Jenny smiled warmly. "Felix and Petunia carried you to the clinic." "They did?" Flaky said as she glanced at Petunia and Felix. "Thank you, guys. I… Wait! Where's Sniffles?" "Sniffles?" Toothy raised a brow. "You just woke up and now you're worried about Sniffles?"

"Can you hold on to this?" Petunia asked as she handed Giggles her purse. "I need to use the little girls' room." "Again?" Giggles sighed as she took the purse. "You just went an hour ago. You really need to lay off the soda." "Shut up!" Petunia blushed. "I can stop whenever I want! I'm not like Nutty." She opened the door and saw a skeleton staring at her. She shrieked and almost pissed herself until she saw that it was just Sniffles rolling a skeleton display in the room. "Nurse Jenny?" Sniffles said. "I'm here to return Mr. Bones. Um, what's going on?" "Sniffles!" Flaky exclaimed. "You're alive!" "Yeah, yeah, yeah, we alive!" Petunia groaned as she danced around. "Now get out my way!" She pushed Sniffles aside and run in the hall. "I guess that politeness isn't alive," Sniffles sighed. "Anyway, what happened here?" "Flaky fainted," Felix answered. "We came here as soon we could. Lumpy almost killed her trying to wake her up. To his credit, it really worked. " "Oh my," Sniffles gasped. "Are you alright, Flaky?" "Never better," She nervously smiled. "I feel like a million b-" Suddenly, she threw up right on Toothy's shirt, munch to his dismay. "Alright..." Flaky said as she wiped her vomit off her mouth. "I feel better now." "EWWWW!" Toothy muttered. "You... puked on me!" "Must have been a delayed reaction," Sniffles said. "I better get back to class. You guy better get going too." "I guess," Giggles sighed. "I'll get Petunia or else we'll be late for Home Ec. What are you boys going to do?" "Duh, I have math with Sniffles and Felix," Lumpy said. "I swear that Mr. Al hates me." "What a shock." Cuddles sneered. "Anyway, I need go the library. I have an over-due book, and if I don't return it soon, Ms. Rod will kill me."

As soon as everyone left, Flaky, Flippy, and Toothy were the only people in the clinic. Nurse Jenny left to get Toothy a new shirt. "I'm sorry for vomiting on you, Toothy." Flaky blushed. "Can you forgive me?" "Sure, Flaky," Toothy smiled as he took off his shirt. "Just aim for the can next time, ok?" "Alright, I will." Flaky laughed nervously. "Thank you for making me feel better." "Hey, what happened to you?" Flippy asked when he saw scars on Toothy's back. "They look like whip scars." "It... it's nothing," Toothy flinched. "I had accident when I was a kid. It's nothing to worry about." Flippy knew that Toothy was lying, but before he could talk, he was interrupted by a load ringtone coming from Flaky's cell. "I wonder who it is." She said as she checked her phone. "Oh it's Frankie! He says he wants to talk through the holoscope. Can you two please stand back?" She pointed her phone to the middle of the room and pushed a button. Three beams of light were projected from the phone and started to form into human like shape until a young man with red spike hair appeared. He had a feminine yet clearly masculine body and wore a grayish-red shirt with long black sleeves and black jeans. "Hey, Nee-chan!" The young man smiled. "Do you love the gift I sent you?" "Yes I do, Frankie," Flaky said cheerfully. "Thank you for the tickets. I can wait to see you in the flesh." "That's good to hear!" Frankie laughed. "Oh, Hey Kawaii Toothy! Who's that good-lookin' guy next to you?" Toothy blushed as he covered his bare chest and hid behind the bed curtain. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Flaky said. "Flippy, this is my brother, Frankie." "So this is Flippy?" Frankie smiled. "You're right Nee-chan! He is sexy!" "Ummm…thanks?" Flippy blushed. "This is Flaky's twin brother?" Flippy thought as he saw Flaky's face turned bright red. "He kinda does look like her. If he had breasts and a slimmer body, he could be her identical twin."

"Enough about me," Frankie said. "How's your day going, Nee-chan?" "Well, not so well." Flaky sighed. "I fainted in the middle of class and now I'm at the clinic."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm little dizzy, but other than that I'm feeling a lot better."

"That's a relief. I'm so proud of you, Nee-chan. Even after what happened to Dante Street, you didn't become a nervous wreck like you used to be."

"Thank you, Onii-chan. Wait a sec... how did you know about that?"

"I called Mime this morning. He said that you freaked out in Dante Street before it was destroyed. Tell me, what got you all upset?"

Flaky hesitated at her brother's question. She didn't wanted to relive that awful night, but she knew if she told the two people she trusts, maybe she would feel better. She held Flippy's hand tight and took in a deep breath. "Alright, Onii-chan," Flaky sighed. "I'll tell you, but you promise to keep this a secret. You too, Toothy." "My lips are sealed." Frankie smiled as Toothy nodded silently. "You might think I'm crazy," Flaky said. "But I saw Dante Street fall before it really happened." "You saw it?" Frankie asked with doubt on his face. "What do you mean?" "I had a dream, a vision, whatever!" Flaky trembled. "I just saw people dying! I felt the earth shake below me! It was horrible! Sniffles was run over, Petunia was cut in half, Disco was fried, and… and... Nutty was trampled! You got buried after saving me, Flippy. When I saw you stop breathing, I... I... I.." Flaky then burst into tears and cried into Flippy's chest. "Flaky, calm down!" Flippy said as he held Flaky closed. "You don't have to talk about it if you can't handle it." "I'm... I'm alright," Flaky sniffed as she wiped her tears. "I need to get this off my chest. Where was I? Oh yeah… I thought that you died but when your eyes opened, I was relieved. After the earthquake, we thought that it was all over. But the ground shook again and there was a car crash that injured Splendid and killed Toothy. Splendid, Flippy, and I tried to save Cuddles and Giggles, but they both were crushed. Then the tower started to fall and just before it smashed us, I woke up. We were still alive and the tower was still standing. After we got out of Dante Street, my prediction came true. I feel like it's my fault that Dante Street was destroyed." "Don't blame yourself, Flaky," Flippy smiled as he handed her a box of tissues. "If it wasn't for you, we would be dead. I don't think you're crazy." "Arigato, Flippy," Flaky smiled as she blew into the tissue. "That makes me feel better." "I believe you, too." Toothy said behind the curtain. "I'm still alive because of you. You're a hero!" "Toothy-chan," Flaky smiled. "That's son sweet. She began to cry again, but not out of pain, but in joy.

"So let me get this straight, Flaky," Frankie said with a serious look. "You're saying that you foresaw the disaster of Dante Street before it happened?" "You're saying that you don't believe your sister?" Flippy asked. "Do you think she's crazy?" "Oh, I believe her," Frankie smiled faintly. "It's just that I think something like this has happened before. Remember Flight 180?" "I remember," Toothy said. "The plane was gonna go to France, but it blew up in midflight, killing everyone onboard. What does that have to do with Dante Street?" "Before it took off, some kid named Alex freaked out," Frankie answered as his smiled faded. "He said that he had a vision that the plane was gonna blow up and was kicked off with several other people. Just like my sister and everyone at Dante Street." "That's different," Flippy protested. "That guy was probably a terrorist with a guilty conscience. Dante Street was destroyed by an earthquake and I don't think anyone could control the forces of nature." "Maybe," Frankie sighed. "But there was a similar incident a year after the Flight 180 disaster. There was a huge pile up on Route 23 in White Plains, New York. There was a chick who said that she saw the crash before it happened and stopped other people from going on the route." "Just like me," Flaky gasped. "Does this sort of thing commonly happen?" "I'm not sure," Frankie sighed. "But there's something else that both Flight 180 and Route 23 have in common." "What is it, Frankie?" Flaky asked. "I hope I'm wrong," Frankie said. "But it seems that the survivors of both disasters were…" Then Frankie paused and check his watch. "Shit! I'm sorry Nee-chan, but I need to go." "That's alright, Onii-chan," Flaky smiled. "I'll call you later." "Arigatou Nee-chan!" Frankie said, almost singing. "Sayonara Flippy! I'll see you and Flaky real soon!" Frankie blew a kiss to Flippy and vanished back to Flaky's phone. "I'm glad that he called," Flaky smiled. "Frankie is such a good brother." "He sure is," agreed Flippy. "Although, he seems a bit… ummm…" "Gay?" Toothy asked as he stepped out from the curtain. "I was going to say girly," Flippy blushed. "But if it he is, why did he date Petunia?" "He's bi," Toothy sighed. "Frankie mostly prefers girls and if he goes out with guy, he doesn't show him the same respect that he shows to his girl dates. I tell ya that guy is a complete bastard." "Frankie isn't all that bad," Flaky said. "When our parents died, he held me and Mime together when we lived with our uncle. I don't what I would do if my brother wasn't there for me." "Then why did Petunia break up with him?" Flippy asked. "Did he do something to piss her off?" "I can't tell you," Flaky sighed. "I promised Petunia I wouldn't tell." "Did she catch him in bed with another man?" Flippy teased. Both Flaky and Toothy flinched at what Flippy said and they glanced at each other with uncomfortable looks on their faces. "That... that's not it!"" Toothy laughed nervously. "That's not it at all! Right, Flaky?" "Oh! Right! Right!" Flaky laughed too. "That isn't why Petunia broke up with Franklin!" "Huh?" Flippy said with a confused look. "Wait, Franklin is his real name?" "Opps!" Flaky gasped as she covered her mouth. "I was supposed to keep that secret!"

Meanwhile…

Frankie was onboard a subway train, thinking about what Flaky told him. "Oh please let me be wrong," He prayed. "If I'm right, then my sister is in great danger. Oh God, Buddha, or whoever's in charge. Please let me be wrong."


	8. Mark of Lucifer

Characters belong to Happy Tree Friends © Mondo Mini Shows™

Final Destination™ © New Line Cinema and Jeffrey Reddick

Story by Dominic Simmons

Chapter 8: Mark of Lucifer

13:50 Haines Community Centre, Second Floor

"Where's room 1215?" Flippy sighed as he walked down the white hall. "The receptionist told me that Mime and Mole are up here." It was about three hours after Flaky fainted and since she went back to class, Flippy looked for Lammy around the college. He wanted answers from her, like did she have the same vision as Flaky, does she know the man who is named after her doll, and the most important, how did she knew about the voice in his head? After no luck finding her, Flippy decided to check on Flaky's mute brother and his blind friend at the center. "I wonder what those kids are doing." He thought. "Petunia said that her boyfriend is with them. I hope he's a good guy." As Flippy continued down the hall, he started hearing a light tune. "What is that?" He thought as he followed the sound. "Is that a violin?" Flippy finally found that the song was coming behind a door with 1215 on it. "This is the right room," Flippy smiled as he opened the door. "I hope they're here." Inside, he saw Mole playing his violin while Mime was listening. The blind teen drew his bow on the strings and produced notes without any flaw. "Wow," Flippy awed silently as Mole continued play. "This kid's amazing. It must have taken years to play like that." After a few minutes, Mole finished playing and Mime clapped his hands to praise his friend. "That was beautiful!" Flippy applauded as he joined Mime's clapping. "I've never heard anything that wonderful in my life." "FLIPPY?" Mime typed in his voice box. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" "I'm just checking up on you two," Flippy smiled. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." "You're not, Mr. Flippy," Mole smiled. "I'm just practicing for a play that Mime and I are performing in a play at the Centre." "Oh, that's nice," Flippy said. "What's it called?" "Romeo and Cendrillon." The voice came from a man with short straight orange hair leaning against the wall. He had a Bronx accent and had a yellow hard hat on his head. He was about Flippy's height and wore a white tank top with a tool belt that held his light tan shorts and had on brown boots. The most interesting thing about him was that his arms were covered with bandages from his hands to his elbow. "So yer da the army boy Mime's been talkn' 'bout," The man smiled as he presented his right hand to Flippy. "It's nice to meet ya! Da name's Handy." "The pleasure is all mine," Flippy said as he shook Handy's hand. "It's always nice to meet…" The soldier shook too hard and pulled off Handy's arm. "Oh My God! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Flippy panicked as he held the arm. "I didn't mean to… it-it just come off! Are you alright?!" "Goddamnit!" Handy frowned. "Not again!" "What?" Flippy flinched. "Again?" He found a hollow socket at the end at the end of Handy's arm and saw that there was a metal joint on Handy's elbow. "It just a prosthetic," Flippy sighed in relief as he gave Handy back his arm. "For a second there, I thought I torn off your arm." "You didn't," Handy sighed as he popped his arm back in. "They sometime come off by themselves."

"Did you lose your arms in a construction accident?"

"No shit, Sherlock. Some asshole forgot to turn off the f**kin' bulldozer and it freakin' flatted my f**king arms. If I hadn't won that lawsuit, I would've beat the shit out of the motherf**ker who f**ked me up."

"Seesh, Did you punch your mother with that mouth?"

"Sorry for my language. It's just that I've been workin' all week after the quake and I haven't any time with my girl. If it wasn't for Mime's sis, Petunia would've been dead in Dante Street."

"_You're_ Petunia's boyfriend?"

"Yeah, What's it's to ya?"

"I'm just surprised that a neat freak like her would go out with someone with such a filthy mouth."

Handy blushed while Mole snickered quietly with Mime. "You want to go, solider boy?" Handy growled as he cracked his knuckles. "Cause I'll take ya anytime." "Oh just relax," Flippy smiled. "I was just joking." "HEY HANDY," Mime typed smiling. "DID YOU GET THE HOLO-LENSES FROM THE FORTH FLOOR?" "Ah shit," Handy swore. "I knew there was somethin' I needed to get." "C'MON, HANDY," Mime typed with a disappointed look on his face. "HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO MEET OUR NEW MOHAMC MEMBER FROM FRANCE IF THE HOLOPROJECTOR LENS IS BROKEN?" "If you want, I'll get the holo-lens," smiled Flippy. "I have nothing better to do." "THANKS, BUT I'LL GET IT," Mime typed. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHICH ROOM IT IS." "Alright," Flippy sighed. "Just come back safely." "I WILL." Mime typed. He gave Flippy a salute and left the room down to the right. "I need to take a piss," Handy grunted. "Can you watch Mole for me, Soldier Boy? The last time no one watched him, he wondered in the ladies locker room." "Sure," Flippy said, annoyed by Handy calling him soldier boy. "I'll check an eye on him." "Thanks!" Handy grunted. "I owe ya one."

After Handy rushed out the room, Flippy's stomach began growling. "This is what I get for skipping lunch." Flippy sighed. "Good thing that there were still some cookies left in the cafeteria." He reached in his pocket and pulled out two cookies wrapped in a napkin. "Want a cookie, Mole?" Flippy asked as the blind teen packed his violin. "No," Mole answered. "But thanks for offering." "No problem." Flippy smiled. "So did you really walk in the girl's locker room? I thought that there was a sign in braille for those rooms." "Oh, they do," Mole smiled. "I just wanted to hear how the girl's would react." "You knew?" Flippy flinched. "Did the teachers punish you?" "Nope," Mole shook his head. "But I got a good slap across the cheek." "Well you had it coming," Flippy laughed. "I hope you learned your lesson." "I did, I did," Mole nodded. "So how are you returning to simple civilian life? Are you enjoying the peace here?" "I wouldn't say that things around here are peaceful," Flippy sighed. "However, I'm glad that I'm back with people who care about me." "People like Ms. Flaky?" Mole asked. "Mime tells me that she really cares about you the most." "I know," Flippy smiled. "Flaky's really a wonderful person. She can be little nervous sometimes, but she has changed a bit while I was overseas. She's more confident in herself now. I'm so proud of her." "Indeed she has changed," Mole smiled. "What about you? Have you changed?" "Have I changed?" Flippy asked. "What do you mean?" "I mean did the war change you?" Mole smiled. "Do you have night terrors?" "No," Flippy shook his head. "I don't have any nightmares." "What about me, Flippy?" asked Fliqpy. "Aren't I a nightmare?" "Oh great," Flippy groaned under his breath. "That little devil is back." "Did you say something?" Mole asked. "What about a devil?" "Oh, it's nothing," Flippy said with a fake smile. "Just some nonsense." "Alright," Mole said. "Can you ask you something else?"

"What?"

"How many people did you kill?"

Flippy was taken aback by Mole's question. Why would someone ask him something like that? "Well, tell him, Flippy," Fliqpy laughed in his head. "Tell him how we kill those people." "I-I don't remember," Flippy lied, ignoring Fliqpy. "W-why do you want to know?" "Just curious," Mole answered with a smug smile. "So tell me, did you enjoyed it?" Flippy trembled as Mole's words went through his head. "How-how dare you!" Flippy snapped. "Do you think I enjoyed it?! You think I liked killing?! I hated it! I didn't want to it, but it was war! I never had a choice! If you think that I enjoy killing, you are f##king wrong! How you would you asked such a question? How could you know what I been through!" Flippy panted for air and saw that Mole was unfazed by Flippy's temper. "You're right," Mole smiled. "I wouldn't understand. I didn't mean to piss you off, but I had to know."

"Know what?"

"I had to know if you were still human."

Flippy's anger was quickly replaced by confusion. "Soldiers who come back from war change," sighed Mole as he took off his glasses. "I just wanted to know if you were the same person that I been hearing about." He opened his eyes and to Flippy's surprise, they weren't all milky. Instead, they were a vibrant, elegant violet. "True, you have changed," Mole smiled. "But at least you're still that man Mime and Flaky care about." "I-I don't understand," Flippy said clueless. "Why do you want know if I changed?" "Because I didn't trust you," answered Mole. "Like I said before, soldiers change after war. I was worried that you were unstable and thought that Mime and Ms. Flaky were in danger. I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry for doubting you." "Apology accepted," Flippy smiled. "But next time you want to ask me something, don't act like a shrink." "I'll try," Mole laughed as he put on his glasses. "So did you make any friends in the army?" "Yeah," Flippy nodded. "A guy from France and other from Brazil. Those two were the best. One time, we…" Flippy stopped when he felt a familiar presence behind him. He looked out in the hall and saw Mr. Pickles heading down the hall. "Th-that's him!" Flippy gasped. "What is he doing here?!" Flippy ran out the room, leaving Mole by himself. "Flippy?" The blind teen asked. "Are you still there? Flippy?" "I can't let him get away!" Flippy thought as he followed Mr. Pickles down a corner. "Lammy said that Mr. Pickles told her that Dante Street would be destroyed. I want to know how they are related!"

Meanwhile, Mime was waiting for the elevator to come up. "I wonder if Flaky ran into Flippy?" Mime thought. "Those two are made for each other." Finally the elevator come and opened to reveal Cuddles, Giggles, and Sniffles inside. "Oh, hey Mime," Giggles smiled. "Are you going up too?" The mute boy nodded as he walked in the elevator. "Which floor are you going?" Sniffles asked. Mime held up four fingers to answer him. "You're going to the 4th floor, too?"Cuddles asked. "We're going up there for get a T.V. for Biology. I guess that we're killing two birds with one stone." Mime smiled at what Cuddles said and pressed the button to close the doors. Unbeknownst to him, it cause short in the wiring of the elevator. As the door closed, Mime pulled out his voicebox. "SO HOW'S BIG SISTER DOING?" Mime typed. "DID FLIPPY MEET UP WITH HER?" "He did," Giggles nodded. "He was with us we rushed to Flaky after she fainted in class." "SHE FAINTED?" Mime typed with a concern look. "WHAT DID CUDDLES DO NOW?" "What are you blaming me for?" Cuddles flinched. "I wasn't there when she fainted." "IS SHE ALRIGHT?" Mime typed. "Oh she is," Cuddles smiled. "I saw her an hour ago with Giggles and Petunia outside playing soccer. She blocked every shot that came at the goal." "She was really cheerful and determined that game." Giggles nodded. "Wait, why were you watching us?" "Umm… Well…" Cuddles blushed. "I was just… observing how elegant the female form looks like in motion outside." "IN OTHER WORDS," Mime typed with a sly smile on his face. "YOU WERE WATCHING HOW THE GIRL'S BREASTS BOUNCED IN A WHITE T-SHIRT?" Cuddles' face turned bright red while Giggles and Sniffles laughed under their breaths. "That-that isn't true!" Cuddles flinched. "I'm not some pervert like Disco." "RRRIGHTTT," Mime teased. "SPEAKING OF CREEPS, I SAW SOME SUSPICIOUS LOOKING TWINS." "Twins?" Sniffles asked. "Were they identical or fraternal?" "IDENTICAL," Mime typed. "BOTH GUYS, LOOKED LIKE THEY WERE WEARING MASKS." "Masks?" Giggles flinched. "Where did they go?" "I DON'T KNOW," Mime shrugged. "I DIDN'T PAY ANY ATTENTION TO THEM. WHY?" "Those two are bad news," Cuddles frowned. "What were their names? Iffy and Fishy? Anyway, they were in Dante Street with us before Flaky saved us. They stole from us and one of them punched Giggles. Just what the hell are those two doing here?" "Well whatever it is, it can't be good." Giggles sighed. "Let's just get the T.V. before we run into them." "This is odd," Sniffles said as he looked at the floor number. "We just pasted the fourth floor." "Are you sure?" Giggles asked. "Maybe Cuddles pressed the wrong button." The elevator went past the fifth floor and stopped at the sixth. "The sixth floor?" Cuddles trembled. "I thought it was closed off." "It is," Giggles nodded. "Why did the elevator take us up here?" "I don't know," Sniffles said. "But let's just get out of here." Suddenly, the light went out and the elevator started shaking. "What's going on?" Cuddles trembled in the darkness. "Are we gonna die?" "Relax, Bunny," Sniffles sighed as he groped through the dark. "It's just a black out. I know there's a backup switch here." "Hey watch it!" Giggles blushed. "That not the switch you prev!" "Sorry," Sniffle said. "Oh, here it is." He flicked the switch and the lights were back on.

On the other side of the elevator, Lifty and Shifty were playing cards while waiting for the boss's 'pet' to finish the trade. "I win again, brother," Shifty snickered as he took the cash Lifty put up. "Now that's seven wins for me and three for you." "Oh, shut up!" Lifty pouted. "How long is that guy gonna take to this trade? I'm missin' my soaps. I need to find out if Fabio is Sabrina's baby daddy and if Drake's is really his twin brother Blake." "Be patient," Shifty sighed. "You know how the boss's pet gets when there's a deal." "Yeah, yeah, yeah," Lifty rolled his eyes. "Hey, remember that weekend at the summer house?" "Oh, how could I forget?" Shifty giggled. "We really had a _fun_time, didn't we?" "We sure did," Shifty nodded. "Man, I can't believe that you're still tight." Suddenly, the twins heard the elevator ding and before they could react, the doors opened up and they saw Cuddles, Giggles, Sniffles, and some kid inside. "You!?" Everyone gasped (except for Mime) as they pointed at each other. "What are you doing here?!" Before anyone could get an answer, the doors closed on the four youths inside the elevator. "Hey! What's the big idea?!" Cuddles shouted as he tried to open the doors. "When I get out of here, I'm gonna kick both your asses!" "Honey, calm down," Giggles said. "I don't want you to fight." "She's right," Sniffles nodded. "You never think before you act." "I don't care!" Cuddles grunted. "I can't let those two get away with punching Giggles!" Just then, the elevator shook again, this more violently and the floor number flickered into 666. "Wh-what's going on?" Giggle cried as she hugged Cuddles. "I'm scared!" "It's alright, baby," Cuddles smiled as he held his girlfriend. "It's gonna be over soon." Soon after that, there was a loud creak and the elevator fell down. Everyone screamed as the lift continued spiral down the shaft, zooming past the floors.

Back on the second floor

"Dammit," Flippy huffed as he looked around the hall. "I lost him! If I was only faster, I would've caught him! Oh, well… I guess I'll go back up. I hope that Mole is still there." He went around the corner to the elevator and bumped into Splendid. "Oh, I'm sorry, sir," They both said in unison. "Wait! What are you doing here?" "Oh it's you, Solider," Splendont said behind Splendid. "Where's that red head with the dandruff problem at?" "She isn't here," Flippy said. "Why? Are you after her?" "Of course not," Splendid shook his head. "We're just looking for a shady lookin' guy." "You mean Mr. Pickles?" Flippy flinched. "Are you looking for him, too?" "That none of your concern," Splendont said frigidly. "This is a private…" Splendont was interrupted by screaming coming down behind the elevator doors followed by a long screech. When the elevator came to an abrupt stop, everyone inside was forced down to the ground. "Oh… my head…" Cuddles moaned. "Are you alright, Giggles?" "I'm fine," Giggles said as her boyfriend helped her up. "How about you, Sniffles?" "I'm still in one piece," Sniffles smiled as he brushed his jeans. "What about Mime?" Mime was on his butt rubbing his throbbing head. He then realized that his voicebox was missing and began looking around for it. "Are you alright, Mime?" Giggles asked. "Why aren't you using your voicebox?" Mime finally saw his voicebox near Giggles and tried to warn her, but she took a step forward and…

CRACK!

"What was that?" Giggles flinched as she looked down. "Oh No! Your voicebox!" She picked up the broken device and handed it back to Mime who had a disappointed look on his face. "I'm sorry, Mime," Giggles said. "Maybe Sniffles can fix it." "This isn't good," Sniffles said. "I can't get the door to open." "HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" Cuddles yelled as he banged on the door. "WE'RE STUCK IN HERE!" "Is that you, Cuddles?" Flippy said behind the door. "What happened? "The elevator isn't working!" Cuddles yelled. "Mime, Sniffles, and Giggles are stuck in here with me! You gotta get us out of here!" "Hold on, everyone!" Splendid shouted. "Splendont and I are going get help!" "No, No, No!" Cuddles screamed. "You need get us NOW!" "Cuddles, calm down!" Sniffles said. "We're not in any real danger." Suddenly, the lights went out again and the elevator went down an inch. "I don't think we have much time!" Giggles panicked. "We need get out!" "Hang on!" Flippy yelled. "We're going to save you!" He went over to the doors and tried to force it open. "Are you two gonna stand there?" Flippy grunted. "One of you get over here and help me!" Splendid rushed over to Flippy and together, they pried the door open. "Take my hand!" Splendid ordered. "Giggles, you're first!" Giggles grabbed Splendid's hand and the cop pulled her up and out of the elevator with Flippy. "Thank you, you two!" She smiled. "For second there, I thought we were dead." "Alright, Mime," Flippy said. "You're next!" The mute teen nodded as he was pulled up by Flippy. After Sniffles was pulled out, Cuddles was the last one left. "Get me outta here!" Cuddles pouted as he grabbed Splendid's hand. "Hurry!" "Calm down, Cuddles," Splendid sighed. "Can you at least act like a man?" Just as Cuddles was half way out, the elevator doors closed on his waist and started going up, lifting Cuddles with it. "AHHHHHHH! Someone help me!" the young man screamed as he felt the doors crush him. "Please help me!" "Cuddles!" Giggles shouted in terror. "We need to help him!" Flippy tried to pry the door open again while Splendid grabbed Cuddles' arms and tried pulling him out. "OW! OW! OW! OW!" Cuddles wailed. "Stop it! Stop IT! You're hurting me!" "He's right," Splendont nodded. "You're gonna tear him apart from his ass if you do that." "Then what are we supposed to do?" Giggles cried. "Are we just gonna let him die!?" Finally, Flippy got the doors to open and Cuddles landed on Splendid. "Cuddles!" Giggles exclaimed as she rushed to her boyfriend. "Are you alright, Honey? Is anything broken?" "I-I'm fine," Cuddles groaned. "I owe you one, Flippy. You saved my ass." "What happened to you guys?" asked Splendid as he got up. "Did someone press all the buttons?" "It's wasn't us," Giggles shook her head. "It was probably those twins. We saw them on the sixth floor." "Lifty and Shifty?" Splendid gasped. "If those two are here, that must mean…" "That the deal is going on," Splendont finished. "We have to get there before he get away." "Right!" Splendid nodded. "All of you stay down here. Make sure Cuddles is alright." "I'm coming too," Flippy said. "There's someone I need to get." "You stay down here," Splendid ordered. "You'll only get in the way."

"But.."

"No buts! Just do what I say."

Flippy clenched his hands into a fist. He wanted to punch the cop in the face, but he knew if he did that, he would spend a night in jail. "Fine," He sighed. "I'll stay." "Good boy," Splendid smiled. "Let's go, Splendont." "Sure, 'Captain'," Splendont rolled his eyes.

As the cops went up the stairs, Cuddles felt his sides hurts. "Aw man.." Cuddles whined. "It still hurts." "Take off your shirt," Giggles ordered. "I want to see if there are any bruises." "What?!" Cuddles blushed. "I'm not gonna take off my shirt in front of a bunch of guys!" "C'mon, Cuddles," Giggles sighed. "How is this different from stripping down in the shower? Don't act like a baby." "No way!" Cuddles pouted. "There's no way I'm going to take off my shirt!" "Either you take it off," Giggles smiled innocently. "Or I'll have Flippy do it." Cuddles glanced at the soldier and without any hesitation; he did what he was told. "See?" Giggles teased. "Was that too hard?" "Sh-shut up!" Cuddles blushed as he covered his bare chest. "Just make it quick!" "Alright, honey," Giggles smiled. "Tell me if this hurts." Cuddles' face turned bright red as Giggles run her fingers down his side. "S-stop… Ha! That… Heh.. tickles!" Cuddles laughed. "Ha-ha-hee! Heh-heh –OW! Right there… oh… that hurts..." "Hmm… there are some bruises," Giggles said as she took her hands off her boyfriend. "We need to check if there's any internal damage." "I don't get it," Sniffles sighed as he examined the elevator door. "First the lift went past the intended floor and then it fell down until stopped on this floor. Why?" "Maybe it was those twins," Cuddles huffed as he put his shirt back on. "They could've cut the wires or something." "No, that's impossible," Sniffles shook his head. "They need to be inside the lift to that. And if they did cut it, why is the elevator going back up?" "You can stay here all you want, Sniffles," Cuddles scuffed as he headed towards the stairs. "But I'm getting out of here before…" Cuddles was interrupted by a load and familiar scream from door stairs. "That was Flaky!" Flippy flinched. "Something happened to her!" The soldier pushed Cuddles aside and run down the stairs. "Please be alright, please be alright, please be alright," Flippy prayed. "Please be alright!"


End file.
